Halcón Mensajero
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME EMPAREJEN CON IDIOTAS!" "¡Hawky nos ayudará con esto!" "¿Kataang? ¿Maiko?" "...así que mientras Hawky busca más cartas, hacemos lo que nos hayan pedido en ellas…" "¡Anota eso!" ¿Quieres que Aang y sus amigos hagan lo que quieras? ¡Envía tus pedidos por review y el equipo Avatar los cumplirá! •EN HIATUS POR FALTA DE RWS.
1. ¡A volar, Hawky!

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

_edit 11/02/2016:** Esta**** historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

¡Hola mis lectores! ¡Llegó Nieve con un proyecto tan difícil para ella de escribir, que lo publicará por completo pronto! Ajajaja mentira xD sólo es una idea que gracias a otro fic que vi, decidí hacerlo para ustedes. Es muy diferente la forma en la que lo haré (muuuuy diferente) pero ya pondré aquí y en los diálogos de los personajes la mitad de la idea y las instrucciones, y abajo al final lo demás. ¿Se entiende?

Lo primero que deben de saber es: que son pedidos, preguntas y retos que les mandarán por review y llegará al equipo avatar por el halcón mensajero (Hawky). Piensen bien lo que pedirán y revisen anteriores reviews por si acaso, para no hacer lo mismo. Y creo que ya con el título saben de qué se trataba, ¿eh?

¡Todos pueden pedir! ¡TODOS! Sólo anunciaré que ya que serán muchos (lo sé), no aceptaré de Guests (lo haré si se ponen nombre :3) y actualizaré cada dos semanas o mes, para que pueda escribir mejor los pedidos cumplidos. ¡Y serán 5 pedidos en cada capítulo! Pondré lo mejor para el principio xD. ¡Y está ambientado después de la Búsqueda! Aang tiene (1)15, Katara 17, Sokka 18, Toph 15 y Zuko creo que 18 e.e

Ok! Ahora sí, empieza!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Halcón Mensajero.<strong>_

_By: Nieve Taisho._

Capítulo 1, _¡A volar, Hawky!_

* * *

><p>—¡Chicooooooosssss! ¡No van a creer estoooo!—anunció un muy emocionado Sokka, llegando al Dragón de Jazmín, la famosa tienda de té en donde se encontraban sus amigos.<p>

Su hermana Katara bajó la taza de té de sus labios, para sonreírle a su hermano. Hace tiempo (mucho, pero mucho tiempo) que no lo veía. Después de lo ocurrido con la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko, y tanto trabajo con los planes para fundar "la utopía" de Aang.

Sokka llegó corriendo, y por el cansancio de correr (poco ejercicio al día), se tomó de un trago el té de su hermana. Ella alzó una ceja.

Aang soltó una risita. Sokka jamás cambiaría, y aunque no sabían porqué Sokka unió al equipo Avatar de nuevo, quería descubrir lo que su amigo de seguro planeaba.

Toph chocó las palmas con Sokka. Ella se emocionó cuando recibió la carta de su amigo, estaba en su Academia, y cuando se la leyeron, les gritó a sus _lily-livers_ de estudiantes para que practicaran en casa; que ella viajaría por unos días. Le encantó que en la carta dijera _"¡Quiero los traseros del equipo Avatar en el Dragón de Jazmín!"_, porque le alegró mucho el día.

Zuko no quitó la sonrisa de su cara. También estaba contento. Muy, pero _muy_ contento. Tenía a su madre, un nuevo (para él) padre, una hermanita y su amada prometida (sí, se casarán) Mai. ¿Y cómo no se alegraría al recibir una carta para que el equipo Avatar se reuniera de nuevo? Un año sin verse (exceptuando que siempre ve a Aang y a Katara en reuniones), es mucho para estos amigos.

Pero Sokka era el más entusiasmado. Les diría porqué los reunió aquí, y al ver a Iroh servirle una tacita de té, se sentó y extendió sobre la mesa un pergamino en blanco, tinta y un pincel. Katara lo miró pidiendo explicación, y Sokka, emocionado, sonrió.

—Queridos amigos, los reuní aquí para volver a los viejos tiempos. Divertirnos juntos y pasarla bien, con esto—señaló el pergamino—. Se estarán preguntando por qué el pergamino en blanco…

—¡Ya me sonaba a un papel! Perfecto, nos reunimos y hay un papel. _Odio _los papeles, no sé, me suenan a mucho trabajo, sin ofender a Pies Ligeros y Flamita Ardiente—los apodados fruncieron el ceño, pero sonrieron, extrañaban sus apodos—. Pero ve al grano, me aburro—la maestra tierra se acomodó mejor en su silla, extendiendo los brazos en un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Sokka rió: —De acuerdo. ¿Ustedes saben que tenemos _fans_?—preguntó.

Todos se miraron entre sí, exceptuando a Toph, quien se paró de la silla con energía y orgullo. —¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡Soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos! ¡Obviamente tendré _fans_! ¡Todos me aman!—Toph volvió a desplomarse en su silla, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Es increíble que preguntes eso. En este grupo—señaló la mesa—, soy la _más_ amada y _favorita_ de los fans de todo este mundo. Sin ofender de nuevo, chicos, pero aman mi _encanto _y control de la tierra—chasqueó los dedos en señal de _¡tómenlo!_

—¿Encanto?—repitió Sokka—. ¡¿ENCANTO?! ¡¿TÚ Y ENCANTO EN LA MISMA ORACIÓN?!—escupió, imposible de creerlo—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—silencio—. ¡¿VERDAD?!

Toph le tiró una piedrita en la frente. La cual, se quedó ahí atascada.

—Continúo. Todos tenemos fans, y ya que hemos visto que está cesando eso, ya no nos buscan como antes y estamos perdiendo popularidad por tanto trabajo y planes del "sueño" de Aang, quería complacer a nuestros amantes de la aventura… con algo que llamo: _Halcón mensajero_—dijo Sokka, alabando su genial idea.

Silencio.

Sokka bufó: —¿Recuerdan a Hawky? ¡Él nos ayudará con esto! Me explico—silbó, y por la ventana entró el famoso halcón de Sokka, posándose en el brazo extendido de su amo—, Enviaremos un pergamino a todas las naciones (especialmente a los dueños de cada una, ósea, Zuko, mi papá o Pakku, el rey Kuei, Bumi o Aang), que sean anunciados en ellas, para que un fan de cada una le entregue un pergamino a Hawky que el dueño de la nación le dará. Obviamente, serán muchos, y ya hablé con todos para ordenar las cartas, y a los fans. Serán cinco días de búsqueda y entrega para Hawky, así que mientras Hawky busca más cartas, hacemos lo que nos hayan pedido en ellas…

—Espera—lo detuvo Toph—, ¿Hacer los que nos piden? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¡Creí que sería contestar cartas de fans locos!—se quejó ella, haciendo que los demás le dieran la razón.

—En eso tiene razón Toph, Sokka. ¿A qué te refieres con _pedidos_?—preguntó Aang curioso.

Sokka acomodó en pergamino con su otra mano, y apoyó a Hawky en su hombro para mayor comodidad. —Los fans piden acción, romance y aventuras, y le daremos eso. Porque es preferible que escribir y escribir, ¿o no?—concordó Sokka—. Lo que sea. Sabrán que realizamos los pedidos porque nos _ven_. ¿De qué forma? Contraté algunas personas que nos ayudan en eso, es decir; dibujarán (mejor que yo…), escribirán y les responderán a los fans, para que no tengamos que hacerlo nosotros. Despreocúpense, me encargué de todo.

Katara alzó una mano, aún inconclusa con la "idea" de Sokka. —Déjame entender: Tenemos fans que extrañan todo lo que hacemos juntos, y para que puedan volver a _amarnos_ (según tú), ¿les cumpliremos cualquier cosa que pidan para que sientan y "vean" que seguimos en los viejos tiempos? ¿Es eso?—Sokka aplaudió y asintió con emoción—. Ah, para mí está bien. No se ve tan difícil. Preguntas y pedidos, es fácil.

—Sigo confundido—escucharon quejarse a Zuko—, pero, si les tenemos que cumplir cosas y responder preguntas… ¿no hay reglas ni nada? ¿Ni condiciones siquiera?—preguntó, haciendo que Aang señalara a Sokka como si le diera la razón a Zuko para que respondiera.

Sokka rodó los ojos: —Bien, yo no tenía pensado poner _reglas_, pero si _Zukito bonito_ quiere unas…

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

—Oh, cabecita de carne, te extrañaba…—suspiró Toph quitándose una lagrimita—, ese apodo… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—Katara no pudo evitar reírse y Zuko alzó una ceja. Katara siempre se reía de las bromas hacia Zuko.

—Se me salió ese, ¿genial, no?—rió Sokka, dándole codazos a Toph—Como sea, ¿qué quieren de reglas? Para escribirlas aquí y ya saben… mandarlas… lo que sea.

Katara, como toda madre sobreprotectora y responsable (y muy pronto prometida de Aang) levantó la mano: —Anota: no responderemos preguntas sobre… _eso_… ¿de acuerdo? Nadie aquí responderá _eso_.

Toph resopló sonriendo. Sokka escribió eso después de haber empezado con la invitación.

Aang fue el siguiente: —Si nos piden combates de control o a cuerpo, ¿podemos?

Toph aplaudió. —¡Anota eso!

Sokka asintió.

—No cumpliremos pedidos de asesinato o violación, ni "besos de engaño"—dijo Zuko, para ser interrumpido por Sokka:

—¿"Besos de engaño"?

—Sí, ¿no sabes que nuestros fans ya nos tienen como _parejas_ a la mayoría?—preguntó Zuko, haciendo que Katara se sonrojara con Aang, y Toph resoplara con frustración—. Eso es para que, por ejemplo, yo no bese a Katara o lo que sea… ni que lo fuera a hacer, tranquilo, Aang—rió Zuko. Aang asintió.

—Espera, ¿parejas?—Aang comenzó a divagar—Katara y yo ya somos pareja… Zuko y Mai también… ¿a quienes más?—preguntó, pasando la mirada por sus amigos.

En eso, Iroh llegó para servir más té, respondiendo: —Yo me enteré de eso. Está en los folletos de las obras de teatro sobre ustedes. Algo sobre _shippings_ o _yo apoyo a esta y esta_…

Toph se levantó, furiosa, haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco y todos sostuvieran tus tazas de té.

—¡Ya sé! ¡YA SÉ!—ella se apoyó en la mesa con fuerza, provocando que todos se echaran hacia atrás por temor—. ¡Sokka! ¡Los idiotas que escuchamos hablando de _Kataang_ y _Maiko_… o eso entendí!—Sokka chasqueó los dedos en afirmación—. ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Qué _asco_ de nombres…!

—No, espera. Toph, sé que significan…—Sokka escribió en el pergamino de invitación—. _Pueden pedir que pase cualquier cosa entre las parejas __Kataang__, __Maiko__ y otras, para su entretenimiento, pero sin recurrir a cosas muy íntimas_—dejó de escribir, para comenzar a explicar—: _Kataang_ es la pareja de mi hermana y el calvo, _Maiko _es la de Zuko y Mai, y… eh… ¿Cuáles otras?

—Juntan las iniciales o primeras sílabas de los nombres… siento náuseas—Toph puso muecas de querer vomitar.

—Tomen—Iroh les tendió un folleto viejo—, éste es uno de los folletos de sus obras, me lo traje para que los vieran… pero se me olvidó dárselos. Jeje, y sé que no les gustan las obras sobre ustedes…—razonó Iroh riendo.

Todos vieron el folleto, y Toph bufó.

Katara se tapó la cara con las manos, roja. Aang se rascó la nuca apenado. Zuko se quedó mirando el folleto. Sokka se sonrojó como tonto y Toph seguía bufando.

—¿Qué demonios dice ahí?—silencio. Toph enfureció—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no me dirán?—se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Sokka suspiró y se le acercó, para susurrarle algo al oído.

Toph abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se tornó roja hasta el cabello.

—No dice eso… no puede ser…

—Sí lo dice, Toph—Sokka se tomó la cara con una mano, sin creérselo aún, deseando que fuera un sueño—. Juntaron nuestros nombres, Toph. ¡Los juntaron! ¡ESPÍRITUS! ¡Y hasta el mío con el de Yue…! Eso no molesta tanto… ¡pero igual! ¡Hasta con Suki, Toph, SUKI! Trágame tierra, Toph.

—Me vale el de Suki porque tú y ella rompieron. El de Yue me parece mejor, ¿pero el mío? ¡¿MI NOMBRE Y EL TUYO?! ¡KATARA!—Toph tomó a la nombrada por la solapa del cuello de su camisa, desesperada—. ¡NUESTROS NOMBRES, KATARA! ¡MÁTAME, AHÓGAME, AYÚDAME A SUICIDARME, LO QUE SEA! ¡Me… quiero… moriiiiirrrrr!—Toph cayó al piso, como _derrotada_.

—Eh… Toph…—Katara se acomodó el cuello de su camisa—No es para tanto…

—¿Qué no es para tanto, Katara? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me _emparejaron_ con _tu_ hermano! ¡TU HERMANO! ¡ESTO… PARA MÍ… ES… 42 A 2…!—Toph se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada.

—¿42 a 2? ¿Quién fue el primero…?—preguntó inútilmente Sokka.

—Cállate.

—Oh, Toph, _todo_ el mundo te empareja con mi hermano… _hasta yo_—Katara susurró esto bien bajito, sonriéndole a Aang—. Deja el drama, ¿ahora quién es la Reina del Drama, ah?—sonrió, victoriosa. _Agradezco a los fans, desde mi alma_.

—Usted siempre será la Reina, _su alteza_—se arrodilló Toph, con sonrisa socarrona.

Katara se enojó, ahora sí, las pagaría. Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a los demás, para que le siguieran el juego: —¡Yo soy _fanática_ del _Tokka_! ¡Por los espíritus! ¡_Los adoro_!—y ella comenzó a pegar grititos como_ fangirl_ emocionada.

Sokka y Toph pegaron gritos desgarradores, abrazándose como si Azula hubiera matado a Aang. _Totalmente, claro._

—¡Sokka, dame tu _autógrafo_!—rogó Aang. Sokka puso cara de asco.

—¡Toph, _te amo_!—siguió Zuko. Sokka frunció el ceño disgustado, y Toph sólo pudo separarse de Sokka, crear un balde de de tierra y vomitar dentro de él.

—Mátenlo…—rogaba Toph con la cabeza dentro del balde de tierra.

—Paren de esto, idiotas, nos estamos saliendo del tema. Ya sabemos eso del… agh… _Tokka_… _Kataang_ y _Maiko _y muchas más que vendrán—dijo Sokka—, pero sigamos con las bobas reglas. Y gracias Zuko por esa última—Zuko asintió. Sokka continuó—. ¿Otras reglas más, _por favor_?

Toph sacó su cabeza del balde, lo destruyó, le hizo una seña a Zuko y éste lo quemó, Katara apagó el fuego y Aang disolvió el humo.

—Yo tengo una: _No_ se unirán parejas que ya se separaron. Porque es estúpido. Y me da igual todo eso, no digan _nada_, porque me asqueé—Toph se sentó en una silla, pidió agua y al tomarla, exhaló feliz—. Y otra: Si me piden combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los acepto, o patear traseros, también. ¡Pero si me piden ennoviarme a un idiota, no lo haré! No perderé orgullo, ni dignidad—agregó, decidida.

Katara sonrió, ideando algo.

—¿Y si es con…?

—¡CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

—Bieeen. ¿Otras más?—pidió Sokka, calmando a Toph con palmaditas en el hombro y obligándola a sentarse.

—Tengo una: No traeremos a Azula ni a ningún enemigo que tenga fanáticos, porque es peligroso… después de lo sucedido con la madre de Zuko…—a Katara le dio un escalofrío—, pero si a los viejos amigos. ¡Y esto, esto! ¡Si nos piden que cantemos, o actuemos, o lo que sea, lo haremos! ¡Será tan divertido, Toph…!

Aang tuvo que detener la daga de tierra que Toph le lanzó a Katara, para evitar una muerte.

—¡Toph!

—Ush, Katara, tenía que hacerlo. Eres tan… femenina. Y eso me estresa.

—Diré todas las reglas y unas más antes de que se maten, locas: No responderemos preguntas sobre sexo, o lo haremos. Podemos combatir y pelear, pero amistosamente. No cumpliremos pedidos de uhhhh violación… o asesinato, ni besitos traicioneros. No se unirán parejas que terminaron (gracias Toph), y _no pueden_ pedirle a Toph que sea novia de idiotas. Pueden pedir que algunos canten, bailen o actúen, como quieran. Y por último: No podemos revelar demasiada información sobre los planes de Aang de su utopía de ensueño, no podemos cumplir pedidos de comenzar guerras, ni atacar gente inocente, Aang puede ir al mundo espiritual si lo piden, pero no puede entrar en estado Avatar. ¿Algo más?—pidió Sokka, viendo cómo todos se quedaban en silencio.

—Quedó bastante claro. Muy bien, Sokka, ¿y ahora qué?—preguntó Katara, al ver el pergamino con la invitación y las reglas.

—Lo siguiente sería… enviarlo—dijo Sokka.

—Termina de escribir entonces—dijo Katara.

—Si faltan más reglas anotaré luego.

—¿Llamamos a los demás?—preguntó Aang.

—Ésa es otra de las reglas, podemos llamar a quien nos pidan.

—Es tedioso, Cabeza de Carne. Traigamos por lo menos a los amigos esos de Pies Ligeros y tu papá con su amigo, no sé.

—¡Esos son todos, prácticamente!

—Da igual.

Sokka termina de escribir y enrolla el pergamino, baja a Hawky de su hombro y mete la carta en su contenedor, para hacerle unas señas al halcón, y que éste salga volando por la ventana.

Todo queda en silencio.

Aang mira a Katara, ella a Sokka, él a Zuko, él a Toph, ella a nadie y Iroh se ríe un poco.

—Chicos, ¿quieren pastel? Los veo muy incómodos y hambrientos—preguntó Iroh con aire tranquilo. Los chicos suspiraron.

—Lo mejor sería comer… estoy hambriento y en cuanto lleguen las cartas, lo haremos sin quejas, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Sokka, con lo último hacia Toph. La chica ciega bufó.

—Como sea—Toph se estiró en la silla y apoyó sus pies en la mesa.

—A mí me parece una manera fantástica de volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿o no Katara?—le preguntó el Avatar a su novia, feliz.

—Por mí está bien. Ojalá te pidan vestirte femenina, Toph—sonrió Katara, deseando que eso pase.

—Me estresas—la calló Toph. Katara bajó los pies de Toph de la mesa.

—Ojalá no pidan que bese a Katara… sé que hay fanáticos de una pareja conmigo y ella…—rogó Zuko mirando al techo, temeroso.

—¿_Zutara_?—preguntó Toph con sorna.

—Zuta… ¡¿QUÉ?!—Aang… bueno, explotó.

—¡No, Aang, espera! ¡Ni que me gustara!—lo trató de detener Katara.

—Quiero ver eso—le dijo Sokka a Toph.

—Será emocionante—rió la maestra tierra.

—¡Aang, basta! ¡Hay parejas contigo y _Toph_!

—¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO SOPORTO QUE ME EMPAREJEN CON IDIOTAS!

—También con Zuko…

—¡VÁLLANSE AL DIABLO!

—Te llamaré cuando Hawky regrese—le dijo Sokka, antes de escuchar el portazo de la ida de su amiga y el terremoto que duró seis segundos de ira.

Iroh le sirvió pastel a Sokka, viendo como Zuko tenía a Aang encima, y Katara jalándolo.

—¿Crees que es buena idea eso del halcón?—le preguntó él a Sokka, indeciso.

—Todos aman los viejos tiempos, lo sé.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_¿Les gusta la idea? ¡Agradezco de nuevo la idea de Hiimeko03! Es muy ingeniosa, enserio. ¡Es del fandom de Demashitaa! PPGZ. Jeje :3_

_Bueno, Sokka explicó la mayoría de las instrucciones. ¿Entienden? Esas son todas las reglas, y pueden pedir lo que sea. Pidan lo que quieran y lo que Sokka dijo que se podía. Pero no lo que él dijo no xD. Otra regla: No pueden volver a Aang, Sokka o Zuko sus esclavos sexuales xD. Pero pueden preguntarle a Toph y/o a Kat acerca de los cólicos durante la menstruación xD (gracias a GirlBender por eso xD). _

_Manden los pedidos o preguntas por review. Lo que sea. ¿Piden beso entre Tokka? Adaskjdksadjks siiiii. ¿Piden matrimonio Kataang? Adjhsakdhas aun nooooo. ¿Piden combates? Siiii. ¿Piden que Toph sea femenina por un día? SIIIII. ¿Piden Toko, Taang, Zutara? Nooooo xD ¡Lo que sea! Y sean creativos, piensen mucho. Sé que ustedes se pasan y adoro eso xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo! ;3_

_Nie._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

¡Ya volvi! Y es impresionante cómo escribí esto en dos días xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los pedidos! Anuncio: elegí **algunos** para que el team Avatar los haga. Pero los que no elegí, igual ellos los leerán y tendrán una opinión acerca de ese pedido :3

Lamento no elegir los que **deberían** salir, pero no tendría sentido esto ya que **una** parejita no están juntos aún y se perdería la magia(?. Pero enserio, lo siento :c

¡Bueno, ya! Lean y diviértanse viendo las locuras xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

* * *

><p>—Gracias por venir, Toph. Te prometo que no será por mucho…<p>

—Cierra la boca.

—Pero…

—¡Que te calles!—alzó una mano en advertencia—Sólo vengo porque no tengo nada que hacer. Así que pórtate bien y no me hagas enojar.

Sokka asintió y la invitó a sentarse. Siguió su mirada unos segundos a las pisadas de su amiga, pero al mirar un microsegundo _su retaguardia_, parpadeó y cerró la puerta.

Todos estaban de vuelta en la tienda de té, y ésta vez, con más amigos.

Ty Lee, Mai, Harú y Suki habían sido invitados, cuando Sokka leyó los pedidos de invitación.

Pero los demás, los leería ahora.

—¡Muy bien todos! Primero que todo, gracias por venir, espero nos divirtamos y pasemos tiempo juntos como los viejos…

—¡Cállate Sokka y empieza ya!

—Gracias a ti también Toph, eres tan _delicada_.

—Cállese ya.

—Bien, podemos empezar. ¿Cuál pergamino leemos primero, Katara?—preguntó Sokka, con ganas de ahorcar a la maestra tierra.

Katara sonrió y tomó un pergamino. En éste se leía: _Pedido 1, __**Emilia-Romagna**_. Se lo tendió a Sokka y él lo abrió.

—Excelente. Éste es de _Emilia-Romagna_, y dice: ¡_Me ENCANTÓ LA IDEA! ¡Yo quiero pedir unas cosas!_

—¡NO!—Toph se paró de la silla y le arrebató el pergamino a Sokka de un manotazo. Éste cayó al suelo y a Sokka se le salió una venita en la frente.

—¡¿Qué… te… PASA?!—gritó él, con ganas de matarla.

—¡SÓLO UN PEDIDO O ME VOY!—Toph le gritó de vuelta, furiosa, retándolo.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Ty Lee no pudo evitar reírse y Harú se sintió un poco nervioso. Katara rodó los ojos. _No hemos leído nada y ya pelean, genial._

Sokka suspiró, y al leer un poco los pedidos del pergamino, buscó un envase y fue escribiendo los pedidos en una hoja, los separó en pedacitos rompiéndolos y los metió en el envase.

—Voy a leer los pedidos, y de aquí, elegiremos tres.

—¿No son cinco por…?

—Cállate Aang.

Sokka se aclaró la garganta, y miró fulminante a Toph, la cual resopló, y él empezó a leer, de nuevo:

—_Uno, que Katara tome jugo de cactus. Dos, ¡Kataang! Tres, ¡que Toph bese a Sokka!_ Momento, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sokka soltó el pergamino, y respirando agitadamente, leyó lo siguiente: _¡Tokka!_ Luego comenzó a toser y cayó al piso hecho un ovillo, tratando de no llorar.

Pero lloró.

Toph en cambio, estaba dispuesta a pararse y largarse, pero Katara la tomó del brazo.

—¡Pe…!

—¡Te quedas!

Toph refunfuñó. Katara levantó a Sokka y lo sentó, tomó el pergamino y lo siguió leyendo: —_Cinco, que Aang y Toph bailen ballet clásico en la calle (con tutú y todo). Seis, que el equipo avatar haga un harlem shake. Siete, un enfrentamiento entre Suki y Toph…_ ehh, Aang, puedes ir a buscar a Suki al cuarto de huéspedes, ¿por favor?—Aang asintió y Katara siguió leyendo—. _Ocho, que Aang Sokka y Zuko se vistan de…_ mppphhhhh jajajajajaja _de mujeres_ jajajajaja lo siento. _Y que bailen "barbie girl" con Zuko cantándola en mitad de la calle…_ Jajajajajajaja hay qué idea tan original… jeje. Y uhhhh, _nueve, Toph femenina_…—Toph gruñó—. _Diez, Maiko, y Mai sonriéndole a todo el mundo y abrazando…_ oh wow, difícil. Jeje perdón Mai. _Once, que el equipo Avatar actúe como los actores de la isla Ember (Es decir que sean como los actores de la isla Ember en la obra que hicieron sobre ellos)_ oh, bien. _Doce, fingir que son otra persona (ejemplo, que Zuko finja ser Katara)_ uh, ¡genial! _Trece, que Aang le pregunté a sus vidas pasadas sobre su mayor vergüenza._ _Catorce, Sokka comiendo una semana sólo vegetales_—se escuchó un quejido lejano—. _Quince, Aang comiendo una olla llena de ciruelas de mar._ Auch. Y dieciséis, _Iroh dando una clase de educación sexual al equipo avatar._ Oh… ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Eso… fue… duro.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Me perdí de algo?—entró Suki, al ver a Sokka sollozando, a Katara en shock y a Toph enojada—. Sí… creo que me perdí de mucho.

Sokka gimió y se sorbió la nariz, y empujó el envase con pedidos hacia ella. —Elige uno.

Suki lo miró confundida y tomó un papelito, rió y lo leyó: —Que Toph sea femenina.

Silencio súper incómodo. De esos que la tensión se corta con espadas, dagas, cuchillos, armas mortales, muchas cosas filosas más y hasta con los dientes.

Toph tenía un tic en la ceja.

—Eh, Toph… ehhh…

—Me voy.

—¡Eso sí que no, _señorita_!—Sokka la tomó del brazo y sin pensarlo, la pegó a él por la cintura, quedando a centímetros de los labios del otro. Los dos ardieron en sonrojos. Pero Sokka ignoró eso—. Tú te vestirás femenina porque sí, y porque es sólo por hoy, así que _compórtate_.

Toph lo iba a golpear, pero sintió su aliento muy cerca de sus labios y se sonrojó más (si era posible). Lo apartó de un empujón y le hizo una seña a Katara.

—Trae la ropa y el maquillaje.

Katara salió del shock y sonrió. Subió escaleras y volvió con un _kit_ de maquillaje y conjuntos de ropa.

Se llevó a Toph al baño y se formó un largo silencio. Que Harú rompió.

—¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

—Lo sabrás luego—respondió Sokka mirando fijamente el cuarto de baño, preocupado.

A los minutos, se oyó un grito desgarrador, y Sokka corrió con Aang hacia el baño, pateando la puerta como un _puto ninja_. Luego contuvieron el aire.

Toph estaba vestida con un vestido ligero, sin mangas pero con hilos, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y era verde claro olivo, combinando con sus ojos. Estaba descalza, con una tobillera de oro y el cabello lo traía suelto, en cascada hasta más debajo de su cintura; con un broche en forma de estrella al costado de su flequillo –suelto-, tenía el brazalete de tierra espacial en el brazo, y Katara le había puesto un maquillaje ligero, pero sólo en los ojos una sombra verde musgo, y le quería colocar más, pero por accidente le pinchó un ojo, y Toph se quejó exageradamente.

Sokka tenía la boca abierta, balbuceando cosas como "mi hermana es una diosa en esto", "espíritus, un ángel" y "me desmayaré". Aang parpadeaba, como si todo fuera un sueño.

—¡Quítate de encima! Es suficiente. Siento las vibraciones de los bobos, y créeme, _sé_ que es _suficiente_—advirtió Toph, saliendo del baño y esquivando a los _bobos_, con delicadeza. Oh sí, delicadeza.

—¡Toph, sé más delicada!

—¡Jódete!

—¡Toph!

—Dije, ¡JÓDETE!

Zuko se rió, alegrado de que detrás de esa _señorita femenina_, esté su amiga.

—Podemos… continuar… oh santos… Toph…—Sokka no cabía de su asombro.

—Ya deja las babosadas y sigue con esta estupidez—la maestra tierra se sentó con las piernas cruzadas –obligada por Katara-, pero no dejó su ceño fruncido.

—Toph, el maquillaje. Deja el enojo.

—Si sigues así, te entierro viva.

—Katara, toma un papelito…—Sokka tuvo que beber agua para calmarse.

Katara tomó un papelito del envase y al leerlo, rió: —Fingir que somos otras personas.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Siempre quise dejar de ser Zuko!—rió sarcástico el maestro fuego.

Todos rieron.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos Sokka?—preguntó la maestra agua.

Sokka rió y rápidamente dijo: —Katara será Toph, Toph será Suki, Suki será Zuko, Zuko será Aang, Aang será Mai, la amargadita hará de Katara y yo seré Iroh. ¿Bien?

—¿Y quién será el que te interprete?—preguntó Iroh, trayendo los tés.

—Pues… nadie. Listo, ¡comencemos! Tenemos diez minutos.

En esos diez minutos, la tienda de té (la cual estaba cerrada para los comerciantes), se volvió un caos.

Katara pateaba el suelo como desquiciada, gritando un _¡soy el señor de la sandía!_, Toph se meneaba con un abanico y modelaba, _femeninamente_, diciendo: _ay, soy Suki y no tengo elemento_, Suki se colocó una coronita de plástico e hizo movimientos de maestro fuego y se puso una mano tapándose el ojo izquierdo, quejándose; Zuko hacia piruetas de maestro aire, y al caerse (lo cual era demasiado), gritaba un _¡soy el Avatar!_, Aang estaba sentado y tenía dagas en las manos, con cara de aburrido, Mai tenía un envase de agua y la chapoteaba, _sonriendo_ exageradamente, Sokka estaba tomando té y se puso una almohada debajo de la camisa, simulando una pancita.

Iroh se rió con ganas, y Ty Lee se retorció en el suelo a reír con Harú.

—¡Genial! ¡Jajajajajaja!—reía Ty Lee.

—¡Los derrotaré a todos con mi tierra control, insectos!

—Soy Suki y me enamoré de un tarado…~

—¡HONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!

—¡Aire control! ¡Yay!

—Estoy sonriendo. Miren. Jaja.

—¡Soy maestra agua! ¡Soy novia del Avatar! _¡Adsadsafdsa!_

—Querido sobrino, cuando las nubes sonrían, dedícales un poema de aire y sol, y la luna te sonreirá también.

—Ya pueden parar, por favor, pasaron once minutos. Son unos profesionales—Harú reía, viendo como todos de pronto paraban y se miraban entre sí, volviendo a quiénes eran.

—¡Odio ser Toph! ¡Es muy difícil!

—¡Ni que me interpretes tan bien, Azuquita!

—Me interpretas muy mal, Toph.

—Deja de quejarte, chica abanico.

—¿Enserio? Ser Zuko es difícil, _querida_.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo no ando gritando por ahí _honooooor_!

—¡Mira, Zuko, tu _honor_!

—¿Dónde? ¡HONOOOOOOORRR…! ¡Sokka!

—Jajajaja, me encanta esto. Y ser Iroh es lindo.

—Odio ser Katara. Es muy… expresiva.

—Pues no me agradó mucho ser tú, Mai, eres muy… sin ofender, _inexpresiva_.

—¿Podemos seguir con otro, Sokka?—preguntó Zuko, con los brazos cruzados, ofendido.

Sokka los guió hacia dentro, y él le pidió a Zuko que tomara un papelito. Éste sacó uno y lo leyó: —Que Katara beba jugo de cactus.

Sokka pegó un grito de alegría y corrió a buscar a Appa, y se fue con un _yip yip_.

Después de una hora, volvió con rasguños y cortadas, pero con un cactus cortado a la mitad, con un líquido dentro.

Katara tragó en seco, y al mirar a su novio buscando apoyo, bebió del cactus.

_Minutos después_.

—_Ooooohhh, somtaim… agaretufilim… yeaaahhh, ¡hip! segatufilim pera anebadebadeba ejepbifor, segaretufilim… yeaahhhh ¡hip!_—cantaba Katara, abrazando a Toph por los hombros y tambaléandose como… _borracha_.

Toph no cabía de su asombro, sonreía mucho y le pidió a Zuko que _por favor_, buscara una forma de recordar esto _siempre_.

—_Pony salvaje… aaaah con cuerpo de poni aaaah hay vida en tu vida, aaaah, pero igual eres poni… aah._

Todos se quedaron viendo a Katara como loca.

—_Yo soy tu pony loca, yo soy tu pony loca, ¡__yo soy el pony pony –hip- pony pony loca! ¡Aaaah! ¡HIP!_—Katara comenzó a bailar en la silla, con movimientos egipcios.

—Espíritus—susurró Sokka.

—¿Qué hacemos?—le susurró Zuko.

—No sé, me preocupa.

—¡Esto es tu culpa Sokka! ¡No tuviste que darle jugo de cactus!—lloriqueó Aang.

—¡Era parte del reto!

—Pobrecita—se lamentó Suki.

—Mátenla.

Todos miraron por segunda vez a Toph en forma de reprimenda.

—Dejen de mirarme. Hablo enserio. Mátenla—silencio incómodo—. Quiero decir, que le quiten la _borrachera_. Y para _eso_… soy perfecta. Quítense idiotas.

Toph los empujó a todos, y se acercó a Katara. Le susurró algo en el oído y ésta hipó. Luego movió sus piernas y estiró sus brazos, provocando que Katara saliera volando la puerta con una velocidad increíble.

Aang fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la maestra agua. Los demás salieron, y Sokka miró mal a Toph, mientras ésta reía. Al ver a Katara, ésta estaba como ida, sus ojos eran espirales y le salía baba de la boca como espuma.

Aang lloraba, y Sokka le quitó a Katara su cantimplora y mojó a su hermana con el agua. Katara se removió inquieta y despertó del trance, mirando a todos con confusión y al darse cuenta de su aspecto, se limpió rápidamente la boca y se arregló el cabello. Rió incómoda.

—Y… ¿pasé bien el reto?—preguntó inocente. Toph explotó en carcajadas y Aang la abrazó fuertemente. Sokka sólo se masajeó las sienes. _Nada de esto terminará bien._

—Pasemos al siguiente, por favor.

Sokka los guió hacia dentro y ésta vez, sentó a Toph y la amenazó con que no usara su tierra control si no era necesario. Ella sólo rodó sus ojos.

Aang se apresuró a tomar el siguiente pergamino, cuando Sokka firmó el anterior como finalizando el reto –o los retos-. Aang leyó el remitente del pergamino, y éste decía: _**GirlBender L**__._

—Bien, éste es de _GirlBender L_, y dice: _Mmm, yo quiero que Toph sea femenina por un día, ¡sí! Por favor, por fis, ¡porfavorciito! Alfddssdfa... También quiero un día en el que Sokka solo le día cumplidos a Toph, ¡nada de groserías!_—Aang miró a la no_-parejita_—. ¿Cómo que todo es con ustedes, eh…? ¿Sokka? ¿Estás bien?

Todos voltearon a ver a un Sokka hecho un ovillo en la esquina, con aura depresiva.

—Porque siempre a mí… porque con ella… _por quéeeeee_…—decía. Toph enfureció.

—¡Ya soy femenina, idiotas…! ¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que es un fastidio estar _conmigo_?!—la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco, y Katara se sujetó de la silla, temerosa.

—Toph… él no est-tá… dici…endo eso…

—Toph, regulariza esa tierra control, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido saldremos y no volveremos. Espero. Cálmate, por favor—le habló seriamente Zuko, provocando que la tierra dejara de temblar lentamente.

Sokka se giró y miró a Toph, y volvió a pensar en lo _realmente bonita_ que se veía así. —Oye, Toph, te tengo que decir algo—_Es ahora o nunca, tengo que hacer el pedido. Espero sobrevivir_. _Kuruk, deséame suerte._

Toph se sonrojó al leer las decididas vibraciones de él: —¿Q-Qué?

Él se levantó, con porte _derechito y masculinito_, y avanzó tres pasos hacia Toph, quedando en frente de ella. Ella se sonrojó más.

—Lo diré rápido, no me mates—suspiró, y se relajó, tomó aire y lo soltó—. Pienso que eres muy bonita, tienes una piel muy delicada y fina, y me gusta tu piel por ser blanca leche, suave. Me encanta tu cabello, es muy largo y sedoso y oscuro como la noche, y también tus mejillas, cuando te sonrojas, como ahora—señaló, y Toph volteó la cabeza—. Y tienes buen cuerpo, tengo que admitirlo.

Silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo. Toph volteó a _verlo_ bruscamente.

—Sé que me quieres matar, pero es cierto. Aunque tengas sólo quince, ya te desarrollaste y tienes muy bonita figura, _en serio_, muy bonita, _tanto que te siguen los pervertidos_—susurró esto último, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente, provocando otro sonrojo—. También me encantan tus manos, son pequeñitas y tiernas, como tu carita, aunque lo niegues. Adoro más que todo tus ojos, me recuerdan a Yue y siento que me miras profundamente con ellos (aunque yo adoro más tu sentido sísmico), y puedo ver qué sientes, me encanta el color también. Y tu nariz tan chiquita… me parece de conejito-canguro bebé, oh… esas naricitas…

Sokka suspiró, y se quedó embobado mirándola, inspirándose: —Me recuerdas a Katara cuando era pequeña, siempre la tenía que cuidar, y era tan terca… Siempre con sus pataletas… además, ¿no te han dicho lo genial que eres últimamente? Me _enamora_ tu tierra control, ¡nunca me dejo de sorprender con tus movimientos! Siempre tan precisos y finos como tu… y jamás falto en tus lecciones de la Academia, gritas y muestras tu poder, marcando quién manda y…—no pudo continuar porque Zuko y Suki le taparon la boca, con sonrisas ladinas.

—Basta ya, poeta, ¡le estás describiendo el cielo y el mar en palabras!—Zuko rió y Suki soltó una lagrimita, de ternura.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me enamoró eso de ti. ¡Qué hermoso!—se ilusionó Suki, imaginando la boda y creyendo escuchar las campanas.

Katara y ella suspiraron ilusionadas.

Toph se levantó y tomó a Sokka del cuello, arrastrándolo hacia fuera. Cerró la puerta y formó un techo y paredes de tierra, encerrándose con Sokka dentro.

Sokka iba a decir algo, pero ella lo calló: —El reto decía que fuera un día sin insultos, sólo cumplidos.

Él se sonrojó.

Ella rió y bajó la cabeza, apenada. —Pero debo admitir que… me encantó lo que dijiste. ¿Enserio piensas todo eso de mí? Siempre creí que la más linda era Katara y Suki…

—Lo son. Pero tú también lo eres, no te apenes, siempre te decimos eso, pero lo niegas. Hasta llegué a pensar que tu ceguera te hacía más linda—él sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Estaban cerca, _muy cerca_, y estaban a punto de acercarse más y cerrar la distancia, pero la tierra se bajó de repente y quedaron expuestos; gracias a Aang.

—Pillos, no se apuren, aún faltan pedidos—rió Katara.

Sokka y Toph se sonrojaron, y ella lo empujó para salir lejos de ahí, entrando de nuevo a la tienda. Sokka suspiró y se prometió dejar de ser tan sincero a veces.

Al entrar, y notar la tensión que podía tocarse cuando veían a la no-_parejita_, Suki rompió el silencio. —¿Siguiente pergamino?

Katara asintió, tomando el siguiente: —éste es de _**kenavanenit1216**_ y dice… esperen, son más de uno…

—Sólo toma el primero, nos disculpamos luego—lo cortó Sokka, rojo.

—Bueno, dice: _Mucho Maiko y Kataang, un buen combate de control entre Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko donde Aang sólo pueda usar su elemento nativo_. ¿Hacemos este?—decía Aang, alegrado de que le pidiera mostrar más de su amado elemento.

Todos asintieron, y ésta vez, decidieron partir a la Isla Ember, por _petición_ de Sokka.

* * *

><p>Después de dos días de viaje y descanso, decidieron retomar el pedido.<p>

Ubicados en la suave arena de la playa, con Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Harú y Iroh de jueces, de disponían a observar el combate.

Aang, Katara, Zuko y Toph estaban en posición de ataque, pendientes de los movimientos de cada uno, con su elemento preparado.

Al escuchar el _¡comiencen!_ de Iroh, todos se movieron. Aang se impulsó con su planeador atacando a Zuko, quien esquivaba con fuego queriendo darle de cerca. Katara y Toph peleaban fuerte, debido a que una no veía el agua, y la otra no podía jugar con lodo.

Katara trataba de lanzarle lodo a Toph, pero ella con un movimiento de muñeca lo devolvía, así que se impulsó con una mini ola hacia Toph, quien al no sentirla, se protegió al oler el agua salada, y falló. No había tierra fuerte, y cuando se quiso proteger con arena, ésta se disolvió con la ola de Katara y cayó, mojada. Sokka sacó a Toph y la puso para combatir con el ganador entre Aang y Zuko.

El Avatar Aang, más bien, la tenía un poco difícil. El fuego de Zuko lo tenía concentrado, tratando de esquivarlo con aire, pero al sentir sus músculos rogando por controlar el caliente elemento, se contenía y lanzaba ráfagas de aire, y Zuko lanzaba fuego sin control, queriendo que Aang cayera. Zuko terminó por ejecutar un látigo de fuego, que Aang venció con uno de aire, su nueva técnica. Zuko cayó y le sonrió, para dejarlo con Toph.

La maestra tierra suspiró, le tocaba con el que menos sentiría. Toph y Aang se pusieron en posición al mismo tiempo que Katara y Zuko, y partieron. Toph lo fue derribando con arena, y lo encerraba en ella, pero él la disolvió con aire, y cuando lanzó una ráfaga de aire, por accidente, se combinó el agua con el aire, y aún así; cayó Toph. Pero Sokka dio como mala la pelea, ya que Aang dejó que se combinara agua con aire. Éste rió apenado y levantó a Toph, dándole la victoria.

Mientras, los elementos enemigos luchaban entre sí. Katara daba latigazos de agua potentes, y se defendía de los ataques de Zuko con su vieja técnica del pulpo, y él se impulsó con fuego, atacándola por arriba, lanzándole más y más fuego. Ella lo derribó con dagas de hielo, pero Zuko se defendió ágilmente, girando en sí mismo y ejecutando un rugido de dragón, provocando que Katara saliera con una quemadura pequeña, pero cayó también. Ella se curó rápidamente la quemadura, y le sonrió a Zuko.

—¡Muy bien todos! Eso fue asombroso, Toph y Zuko ganaron—felicitó Iroh, sirviéndoles té frío para relajarlos.

—Yo ya sabía que ganaría Toph, después de todo, se veía a leguas que Aang no podía con el aire nada más—se encogió de hombros Sokka, estirándose en la silla.

—¡Fue muy difícil!—se quejó Aang. Katara lo animó.

—No te preocupes cariño, para ti no era muy fácil después de todo, estabas acostumbrado a usar todos los elementos, no te aflijas—le sonrió ella—. Además, ¡derroté a Toph de una!

—No te acostumbres tu tampoco, princesa, me vengaré—Toph tomó un sorbo de té frío, tranquila.

—Yo derroté a Katara—Zuko se sintió orgulloso e infló el pecho.

—No te las des de machito, yo también me vengaré—le advirtió Katara.

Iroh se rió suavemente, contagiando a todos de la risa.

—Oigan… ¿qué otros pedidos siguen?—preguntó Aang, al notar los pergaminos en la mesa.

Sokka tomó otro y empezó a leer, pero antes tronó su cuello, como preparándose para lo peor: —Éste es de _**LinnaH **_y dice… eh… ahhhhh… uuuhhhh… aaaahhhh…

—¡Sokka! ¡Déjame leerlo por amor a Roku!—Katara le quitó literalmente el pergamino, leyéndolo—. Dice que: _quiero pedirle a Toph que diga si gusta de Sokka ¿se puede no? Y a Katara si le duele mucho el estomágo en la regla_… oh, ya veo. Bueno, no tengo la _regla_… ehh… Toph…

—Siguiente pedido.

—Pero, Toph… sólo niégalo y ya.

Toph se sonrojó violentamente, volteando la cabeza: —Sólo sigue con el otro, ya.

Katara suspiró sacando el otro pergamino, leyendo: —Éste es de _**Maidijunior**_ y dice… otra vez, Sokka, ¡tiene muchos!

—Dámelo.

Sokka comenzó a escribir rápidamente la respuesta, y tachó la mayoría de los pedidos dejando a uno sólo sin tachar.

—Lee—pidió él.

—Está bien… qué rápido—su hermana tomó el siguiente y último por hoy, y leyó—. Pidió… _Zutara_… y dijo: _¡Quiero ver la reacción de Zuko y Katara cuando vean que pedí eso! y la de Aang, así que pongan alguien entre Zuko y Aang para que el calvito no lo asesine_. Oh, Aang…

El Avatar, simplemente…

¿No explotó?

Sólo comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, como controlándose.

—¡¿_ZUTARA_?! ¡¿PIDEN ESA MIERDA?!—Mai _sí_ enfureció.

—Odio mi vida—Zuko se cubrió la cara con las manos, frustrado y acongojado.

—Yo odio que me emparejen con idiotas—se quejó Katara, abrazando a Aang para que el pobre no entrara en estado Avatar de repente.

—Al fin me entiendes, ¿verdad?—Toph rió, le encantó ese pedido.

—Yo creo que ya es todo, ¿no?—Harú suspiró—. ¿Ahora me pueden decir qué hago aquí?

—Te pidieron que vinieras con Ty Lee, punto y final—Sokka suspiró—. El mismo fan…

—Es chica—corrigió Katara.

—_La_ misma fan que pidió el desorden corazonal de Aang.

—Me encantan estos pedidos—sonrió Toph.

—¿Sabías que la mayoría de todos los pedidos pedían algo entre tú y Sokka?—Suki no pudo evitar reír.

Y todo fue otro caos. Toph gritó y se abalanzó hacia Sokka para ahorcarlo, Aang entró en estado Avatar (suerte que duró diez segundos) y Mai abofeteó a Zuko por ser tan… _infiel_.

—Esto es muy divertido, ¡quiero venir en la próxima!—Ty Lee rió feliz, aplaudiendo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Listo señores! ¿Qué opinan? ¡Les juro que escribirlo en dos días fue un récord! Me inspiré muchísimo, y cuando mi hermana me quiso sacar, le grité que la inspiración estaba golpeándome xDDD<em>

_¡Enserio lamento no haber puesto todos los pedidos! Es que unos eran muy precipitados y otros muchos, los siento :c ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado! ¡Inviten más lectores para que se animen! Tengo hechas doce hojas de Word xD_

_No necesité poner mucho Kataang y Maiko, porque ya son novios y sería obvio, je. Y aclaro que las canciones que canta Katara son (las que escuchaba en el momento xD): Levels (Skrillex remix) de Avicii (por eso la mala pronunciación xD) y Pony salvaje de… según la pagina de la letra: P-13. Escuchenla, es tan akjdhskdja xDDDDD_

_¡Espero que les haya hecho reír mucho! Yo lloré xD_

_¡Sigan enviando y diviértanse!_

_Kisses to everybody, Nie, la pandiunicornio :3 xD_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

¡Hey hey babys! ¡Aquí vengo con esto bien largo para darles lo que quieren! xD

Antes que nada, ¡quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia! Es muy divertida escribirla, enserio, y actualizar es un alivio existencial :D

¡Disfruten, que apenas empieza lo bueno!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

* * *

><p>—No entiendo, ¿me repites el <em>pedido<em>?—pidió Aang, confundido.

Sokka estaba frustrado; es el tercer día con ellos, segundo día de pedidos y ya está que se traga todo un jugo de cactus.

No conseguía que entendieran el pedido nuevo, ¿y qué descubrió? Que todas las personas que enviaban pedidos… ¡eran chicas!

Martirio para su alma y corazón, que _todas _(sí, todas) querían que algo pasara entre él y Toph.

Y el pobre de él no sabía ni qué pensar, ¡todo estaba tan revuelto en su cabeza! Después del casi beso… no entendía nada. _Y no quería entenderlo_.

Qué va. Él era posible de cumplir lo que sea, pero la palabra… la daba Toph.

_Nadie más._

—Repito, chicos: El pedido es de _**GirlBender L**_ (otra vez), y dice... eliminaré esto, y esto, bien, ahora sí, dice _Hmmm... ¡Que Mai le diga a Zuko muchas cursilerías! ¡Y que Aang baile el vals con Ty Lee como amigos!_

—Dime lo que eliminaste—pidió Katara.

—Katara…

—Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur, deja la _estupidez _que tienes desde que iniciaste esta _estúpida_ idea la cual ni siquiera sabías que tendrías estas _consecuencias_ porque eres un cabeza hueca que ni aire tiene en ese cráneo así que por favor, ¡DIME QUÉ ELIMINASTE!

—"_¡Beso Tokka, y que finjan ser novios durante una hora (incluido el contacto físico)!_"—chilló Sokka intimidado.

—¿Ves? No fue… oh, se ve bien. Haz la segunda… Oigan, ¿por qué Toph no ha llegado?—preguntó la maestra agua, notando la ausencia de la chica ciega.

Sokka le agradeció a los espíritus por la falta de su amiga y que no haya escuchado el pedido.

En eso, un terremoto ligero se sintió y del suelo se abrió, saliendo de él la maestra tierra, con una cola de caballo baja y sus shorts largos marrones.

Lo que más impresionó de ella fue su playera.

La cual era un top.

Que no tenía mangas.

Era el naranja de siempre.

Y le apretaba en el busto.

Sangrado nasal nivel: Sokka.

—¡Toph! ¿Y esas fachas?—estado maternal contra la mala vestimenta nivel: Katara.

—Tu hermano está sufriendo una hemorragia nasal— dijo Toph simplemente.

—Contéstame a la primera.

—Me acosté tarde, dormí de más, tenía día libre en la Academia y esta ropita—señaló el top—, era la adecuada para mi sueño. Me acordé de la reunión de hoy y decidí llegar así.

—¿_Así_? ¿Sabes el por qué la hemorragia de Sokka?—preguntó Katara.

A Suki se le acabaron los algodones y Sokka manchó su camisa de sangre.

—No.

—Tu _top_, niña.

Toph se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Katara! ¿No tienes un abrigo o algo?

* * *

><p>Después del pequeño incidente marca hemorragia nasal, Toph se acomodó en el sillón que el tío Iroh mandó a poner para ellos, y se dispuso a escuchar el primer pedido.<p>

Después de escucharlo, ¿ustedes ya saben lo que Toph haría, verdad?

Sï, exacto. Si era lo que pensaban… claro…

—No se puede confiar en fans locas.

—Toph, hazlo, por favor…

—¡En sus sueños más estúpidos! ¡No me rebajaré al nivel de este pervertido sólo por un pedido! Toph Bei Fong no se hace novia de imbéciles, además, _el está mejor con Suki_…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Katara le había lanzado a Toph un látigo de agua tan grande y poderoso (el cual sacó de la tubería) que la empapó toda y le provocó una marca en la mejilla con duración de una semana.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, KATARA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ INFIERNOS ME GOLPEAS…?!

—Soy fan del Tokka, estúpida.

Oh dios, eso fue tan…

Incómodo.

—Me acabo de sentir tan jodidamente traicionado que mi cerebro colapsó y ahora mismo me iré al mundo Espiritual, bueno, ¡adiós a todos y cuídense!—Sokka se dispuso a irse, pero una ráfaga de aire lo mandó a sentarse.

—Yo también soy fan, Sokka.

—¿Hasta el Avatar? ¡Toph, _huyamos_!—sugirió Sokka al borde de la desesperación.

—Eso se malinterpreta, ¿sabían?—agregó Zuko.

—Lo haré.

—¡No me importa! ¡Toph, vamos a… Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?—Sokka se atragantó.

—Dije que haré el pedido. Oh, vamos, será como un falso noviazgo, ¿es tan malo eso?—dijo Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… y tu orgullo y eso…

—Es por una hora, además, ya me di mi primer beso con… ugh… Satoru, no me mataré con otro.

—Pe…

En eso, Toph jaló a Sokka y lo besó.

_En la mejilla_.

Katara se iba a quejar, pero Toph la detuvo. —Hasta ahí, y ve contando el tiempo, Pies Ligeros, que no aceptaré otra cosa más.

Sokka se tocó la mejilla, sonrojado, y sonrió débilmente. _Al menos, sentiré lo feliz que fue ese chico al salir con mi amiga, aunque sea, sólo por una hora… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Concéntrate Sokka! ¡Ella te lee el pulso y las vibraciones! ¡Cóntrolate!_

—Continuemos, lo siguiente es que Ty Lee y Aang bailen el vals como amigos… odio esto—murmuró Katara.

—Cariño…

—Buscaré la música, tú vístete.

* * *

><p>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.<p>

A Toph le encantaba como bailaba Aang. Era tranquilo, muy buen bailarín y aunque se burlaba de su delicadeza, admiraba cómo el colocaba cada pie, al compás del ritmo, en unos movimientos perfectos.

Admitía que desde que sintió su talento en el baile, siempre quiso bailar con él. Sonaba ridículo, pero a pesar de ser ciega, de todos modos sus padres le inculcaron todo tipo de enseñanzas, tanto canto, baile, forma de caminar y sobre todo la elegancia y modales. Y no era ridículo para sus amigos, pero para ella sí; sabe bailar, desde tango, hasta el vals, y bien, no perfectamente; pero bien. Debido a que puede sentir lo que está en el suelo, sabe imitar los movimientos (hasta las respiraciones y cómo posicionar las manos y mover caderas) y sabe dónde poner cada pie.

Sabe cantar, también, eso no se lo iban a enseñar sus padres, hasta que ella desarrolló esa voz casi-aguda, e hizo que sus padres, apenas a sus diez años, la mandaran a cantar en tonos _sopranos_. Eso hizo que su voz aguda se quedara hasta casi sus quince años, y ella cree que seguirá. Le avergüenza decir sus talentos, pues cree que sus amigos la verán raro, aunque ella sabe que la aceptan cómo es; aún así es terca.

Pero cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los delicados pasos de Aang con los de Ty Lee.

Aang sabía que Katara estaba celosa (un poco, pero lo estaba). ¿Por qué, si ella le tenía absoluta confianza a Aang? Por la sonrisa boba de Ty Lee. Ella adoraba bailar, y si era con el _sexy_ –según ella, obviamente- de Aang, ¿porqué no sonreír?

_Lalala bailo con el Avatar lalalalalala asjkahdjkashfkjdshsdlkjfhjkhladsjgkfdhgls._

Paso, uno, dos. Paso, paso, uno, dos, tres.

Aang movió a Ty Lee lentamente, ella hizo una voltereta suave con él sujetando su mano, él la abrazó apegándola a su cuerpo, la sacó de su espacio guiándola con su mano hacia otro lado, se juntaron de nuevo y con sus pies fueron moviéndose de un lado a otro, al compás y de izquierda a derecha.

Para el final, Aang la sujetó y "la dejó caer", suavemente.

—Se suponía que bailaran vals, ¡no todo un espectáculo!—se quejó Sokka.

* * *

><p>—El siguiente pedido es de <em><strong>Zullykat<strong>_ y dice… ajajajkhaskjdhjkashdjajaja ¡está bueno! Jajajajajajajja lloroooo…

—Ni que fuera tan… oh por dios, qué maldad—se apenó Katara, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Qué dice, qué dice? ¡Oh, grandísimos idiotas!—ésa era Toph, quejándose de su ceguera desde tiempos inmemorables.

Zuko le quitó el pergamino a Sokka, quién seguía riendo como foca retrasada. —Éste dice: _me gustaría que el equipo haga un picnic y se olviden que Aang… _oh… ¡está buenísimo! ¡AANG, VAMOS DE PICNIC!—_Al fin, me vengaré de este calvito por llamarme Señor Calor… aunque fue hace mucho… majajajajacofcofcof. Tengo que mejorar eso._

—¿Picnic?—confusión nivel: calvito.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los peces nadaban y el equipo Avatar hacía un <em>picnic malvado<em>, como lo llamaba Katara.

Toph tuvo que suprimir toda su risa (la cual salía desde el fondo de su corazón por ser tan malvada) para que Aang no sospechara nada, por más inocente que fuera. Ella ya quería hasta llorar de lo _genial_ que era burlarse de él.

Pero ¿y Aang? Él no sabía absolutamente nada. Nada. Vio a sus amigos susurrándose entre sí y a Toph tapándose la boca para no… ¿reírse? ¿Qué era lo que planeaban sus amigos? Ni que fuera _tan _malo, ¿verdad?

De todas formas, Aang adoraba los picnics. Lo hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, en los que se sentaban a comer a la luz de la luna o con el sol escondiéndose por el atardecer. También, era un gran momento para pasarla con sus amigos y su prometida, mientras comían y reían. Pero él no sabía que esto era sólo por un pedido, y la pasaría feo. Muy feo.

Katara comenzó a servir la comida de la cesta cuando Sokka había terminado de acomodar la sábana y los platos. Tragó saliva al sacar _los sándwiches_.

Lo dejó en el centro. Sabía que Aang lo odiaría, pero era por el pedido, luego se disculparía preparándole un festín de _vegetales_.

Todos comenzaron a servirse algunos _sándwiches_ y frutas silvestres, pero cuando a Aang quiso un sándwich y lo comió, Katara tragó saliva.

Él no se dio cuenta de nada.

El sándwich tenía un disfraz de lo que realmente era.

¿Qué era?

No tenía vegetales, sólo carne. Y escondida.

Aang tragó y hasta se comió dos más. Todos pararon de comer. _¿Qué demonios?_

—¡Estaba delicioso, Katara! ¿Qué tenía? ¡Estaba muy…!

—Tenía carne, Aang—dijo ella con dolor—. No tenía verduras. Perdóname. Era parte del pedido.

Aang se la pasó vomitando desde que la estridente y típica risa de Toph comenzó a oírse en todo Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p>—Me duele el estómago.<p>

—¡Te prometo que te haré todo un buffet de vegetales y tofu, cielo!

—Tranquila, no lo hiciste a propósito.

Toph seguía riendo.

Se limpió una lagrimita.—Amo a nuestros fans.

—Malvada—suspiró Sokka tomando el pergamino de los pedidos—. El siguiente es de _**sugarqueen**_ y dice: _Uno, que Mai recite un poema pero un poema alegre y que lo haga sonriendo, moviendo sus brazos y toda la cosa ósea que sea "expresiva". Dos, que Sokka y Zuko hagan una obra en donde Sokka sea el señor del fuego Ozai y Zuko sea el mismo_. Wow, ¡hasta nos dejó el guion!

—Odio a esa tipeja—murmuró Mai con desprecio.

—¡Yo quiero ver ese guion!—Aang movió su manita emocionado.

A Aang le gustó tanto el guion que lo amplió y perfeccionó.

—No sabía que eras escritor…—dijo sorprendido Sokka.

—No lo soy…

—¡Pues yo soy un GRAN actor! Hasta tengo fans. ¡BAM!—aplaudió—¿Qué tal eso, Toph?—él se acercó a Toph con una sonrisa ladina y síntomas de victoria combinado con orgullo.

Ella frunció el seño y arrugó la nariz en una mueca tierna que derritió a Katara.

—Pues púdrete, idiota. Me valen mierda tus descerebradas fans y tu chiflado talento—respondió Toph, con una chispa de celos que ni su conciencia quiso admitir.

—Adoro a esa niña. Me la quiero quedar. Zuko, _regálamela_—pidió Mai con una sonrisa muy diminuta de travesura.

—Auch. Grosera—gimió Sokka.

—Empezemos ya mismo esta…—dijo Mai, pero un sonido la interrumpió.

—BEEP.

—…Y escríbanme el…—continuó, pero…

—BEEEEP.

—¿Poema…?—_wtf._ Eso dictaba la cara de Mai.

—¿Qué te pasa Sokka?—preguntó Katara, impresionada de las estupideces que su hermano no dejaba de hacer.

—Las groserías que dice Mai no son aptas para niños—se excusó Sokka (?

Toph explotó.

—¡¿AH SÍ?! PUES TOMA ESTO: MALDITO, PUTO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, DESGRACIADO, PÚDRETE PERRA…

—¡TOPH!

* * *

><p>—Hoy, dictaré un poema <em>encantador<em>, así que si vomitan, el baño a la derecha—señaló Mai, sentada en un banquito, iluminada por una única bombilla lejos de los demás, que estaban sentados en semicírculo hacia Mai, para prestarle más atención.

Tenían a Toph en el medio con una cinta en la boca.

En eso, Mai tosió aclarándose la garganta y tomó agua, se preparó psicológicamente y sonrió.

Sonrió. Lean bien.

—_Cada día que pasa, me pongo más feliz, porque sigo recordándote, mi amor_—Katara quería llorar, Aang también, Zuko estaba traumado, Sokka se moría de la risa, Toph estaba callada y Suki y Ty Lee se limpiaron la nariz con un pañuelito.

—_Cada día que llueve, no puedo evitar, ponerme triste, porque contigo no estoy ¡mi amor!_—citaba, haciendo muecas de felicidad y de tristeza—._ Y cada día que pasa, quiero estar contigo, mi amor, recitando poemas de felicidad, sin poder llorar. A la luz de la luna, te quiero besar, mi amor, y decirte cuánto te amo, ¡sin pudor! Todo el tiempo estaré, esperando tu regreso, sonriendo a pesar, de lo mal que me siento. Pienso en ti todos los días, sin poder evitar, sonreír un poquito, ¡mi amor!_

Al terminar el poema, se escucharon aplausos leves, como diciendo _"fue bueno mientras duró"_

Mai se bajó del banquito y atravesó con una daga el único bombillo que la iluminaba. Por suerte no se lastimó, pero su felicidad, fue la que terminó. Desgraciadamente.

Zuko apreció esa sonrisa, y hasta le pidió un autógrafo.

Ella lo golpeó.

* * *

><p>—Okey, tenemos que hacer la obra, ¿quién monta el escenario?—preguntó Sokka.<p>

—¡Yo mando a que la monten mis sirvientes!—alzó la mano Zuko, emocionado.

Toph rodó los ojos: —Bien estúpido todo esto. Ustedes son tan malos actores que ni siquiera pueden mentir como se debe. Decepcionas a tu hermana, Zuko.

—Toph, cállate, por los Dragones.

—¿Dragones?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que ella nos rueda los ojos si es ciega?—piensa Zuko en voz alta.

Sokka se quedó con la mandíbula abierta: —Oh espíritus benditos, jamás me di cuenta de eso.

—¡Porque siempre se te olvida que _soy ciega_, maldito imbécil!

—Yo sabía que ella diría eso—admitió Aang.

—¡Chicos, empecemos la obra! ¡Colóquense sus trajes y todo, ahora!—gritó Katara a lo lejos.

—¿Katara ya tenía todo listo?—preguntó Sokka con asombro, viendo todo el escenario y su traje en un perchero.

Efectivamente, el escenario estaba montado: tonos rojos, una cortina, los trajes de Zuko y Sokka como el Señor del Fuego en percheros, y más. Aang estaba vestido como él mismo, derechito y tragándose la risa.

Sokka suspiró y se vistió.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, querido hijo mío! ¡He encontrado tu <em>honor<em>!—dijo Sokka como Ozai, con una cara de seriedad, vistiendo una túnica y con la coronita en la cabeza. Hablaba con voz grave y Toph no podría dejar de reír como maniática.

—¿Dónde, padre? ¡No lo veo!—Zuko llora falsamente, haciendo que Mai se tape la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—Está escondido en algún lugar de aquí.

Zuko comienza a buscar con frenesí su "honor", pero Sokka se adelanta y lo "consigue".

Sokka levanta una manta blanca con "honor" escrito en negro, y Zuko pone una cara de alegría.

Zuko corre hacia la manta y la abraza con fuerza, lloriqueando.

—¡Oh! Mi amado y adorado honor cuanto te extrañé…—comienza a llorar y Mai suelta una risa—Eres tan esencial para mí como el sol es para la planta, como la comida para Sokka, como Katara (o sus flechas) para Aang, como el té para mi tío… sí fueras Mai tal vez me casaría contigo…

—¡Sí, claro, mucho honor que consiguió! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!—se burlaba Toph.

—¡Listo! Oh dios este traje me da mucho calor…—Sokka se quitó una parte de la túnica y modeló para que Toph se diera cuenta. Pero luego supo que no valía la pena y solo tiró el traje al suelo, en ropa interior, y bajó del escenario.

—Quemaré esta basura, me da repugnancia—anunció Zuko quitándose el traje y bajando del escenario.

—Me dio más repugnancia tu actuación—dijo Mai. Zuko suspiró y le agradeció.

En segundos, el escenario se estaba incendiando y Iroh tuvo que pedirle a Katara que apagara el fuego, pues el escenario lo habían hecho justo enfrente de su tienda de té.

* * *

><p>—Toph, el siguiente pedido es para ti—anunció Sokka y todos miraron a la chica ciega.<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Para mí?—se señaló a sí misma.

—Es una pregunta, y _créeme_, lo odiarás con tu alma.

—¡Dila!

Sokka tomó aire: —Es de _**RavenMore**_ y pregunta cuál es tu "pairing" favorita contigo…

—¿Eh?

Sokka se pasó una mano por su cara frustrado. _Toph saca su inocencia en los peores momentos_.

—Pareja favorita. Contigo. Tú y Zuko, Tú y Aang…—explicó.

—Ninguna me gusta.

Sokka la ignoró y continuó: —…Y que beses al chico…

—Paso.

Sokka levantó las manos rindiéndose, y tomó otro pergamino.

—Okey, éste es de _**Valeria Grayson**_ y dice… ¿Qué Aang sea romántico con Katara y le cante algo lindo? ¿Enserio? Esperaba algo mejor…

—Sokka, lee lo de abajo—rió Katara.

—…que Toph mande un saludo a sus fans. Okey, Toph, no hagas esto…

—¡Soy Toph Beifong y los amo, fans! ¡LOS AMO! ¡ROMPAN ROCAS CONMIGO, Y TAMBIÉN LAS BOLAS A SOKKA SI TANTO ME AMAN! ¡Toph los ama a todos!—gritó ella con emoción—. ¡Y POR AMOR A LA MADRE TIERRA, EL TOKKA ES UNA…!

—¡Toooooooooooooooophhhhhhh!—chilló Sokka abrazándose a su pierna—. Deja de maldecir, tienes fans que son menores de edad—se quejó él.

—Vete a la…

—¡Aang, cántame algo!—pidió Katara para cambiar el tema. Aang asintió y corrió, para volver con una guitarra y se sentó en un banquito, le sonrió a ella y tomó aire.

—_Sabes… no pido nada más _

_Que estar entre tus brazos _

_Y huir de todo el mal _

_Que a todo he renunciado _

_Por estar junto a ti _

_Sabes… no dejo de pensar _

_Que estoy enamorado _

_Te quiero confesar _

_Que soy solo un esclavo _

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti _

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser _

_Encendiste la luz _

_Me llenaste de fe _

_Tanto tiempo busqué _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé… _

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busqué sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar _

_Tanto tiempo busqué pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta… como te imaginé…_

Katara se puso a llorar. Aang le dio la guitarra a un Sokka atónito y Toph tenía la mandíbula caída. _Maldita sea de voz… era muy angelical…_

—Te amo, Katara, más que a toda mi vida…—abrazó Aang a Katara, y Sokka dijo lo que desató a mil furias salvajes:

—_Oogie_.

Katara besó a Aang, le acarició la mejilla y con agilidad, sacó agua e hizo un látigo de agua golpeando a Sokka y mandándolo 3 metros lejos de ahí. Toph tardó en recuperarse del shock y cuando sintió a Sokka lejos, lo trajo con un movimiento del pie.

—Eso fue… intenso—musitó Sokka sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

—Mucho—lo siguió Toph.

—Me quiero ir con Aang a pasear, ¿podemos dejarlos solos…?—pidió Katara.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra pervertida!—gritaron Toph y Sokka al unísono. Zuko rió.

—Almas gemelas—admitió Zuko.

Pero Zuko no vio venir la columna de rocas y el boomerang que le provocaron muchas heridas tanto físicas como mentales.

* * *

><p>—¡Me duele todo!—se quejaba Zuko, vendado hasta el cráneo y postrado en su cama real, en la Nación del Fuego. El restante equipo Avatar estaba con él, reprochando (léase Katara) a los guerreros (léase Toph y Sokka) de su agresivo comportamiento.<p>

—Me provocó—dijo Toph cruzada de brazos.

—Es un idiota—dijo Sokka con un puchero.

—¡Quiero terminar con los pedidos!—pidió Aang con desesperación—. Esto está saliéndose de control… ya uno salió herido…

—Yo leeré el último pergamino—anunció Katara.

—Katara… falta el del anónimo…

—¡No hay tiempo y cállate!—le gritó Katara haciendo que Sokka retrocediera y se escondiera detrás de Toph. Katara resopló y sacó el "pergamino máximo", como Toph lo nombró—. Éste es de _**Persona v**_ y dice… diablos, necesitamos a Zuko.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó Sokka. Katara le mostró el pergamino—. Quiero bailar la macarena… Zuzu, mejórate pronto—sonrió Sokka alegre. Ahora no tendría que hacer el ridículo enfrente de Toph.

—También dice que disfracemos a Momo como hadita…—Katara no pudo terminar pues Aang y Sokka corrieron a buscar al lémur, y en segundos, lo trajeron vestido de hadita rosada. Lo dejaron en el regazo de Toph y ella rió por el disfraz.

—¡Este no lo haré!—anunció Katara y Aang echó un ojo al pergamino. Se sonrojó y negó.

—No puedo…—admitió penoso. Aang sabía lo que pasaría. Y tenía miedo.

Sokka le leyó a Toph la línea: —Que Aang y Katara sean nuestros esclavos por un día.

Nadie sabía lo que llegaría después de eso, cuando vieron la sonrisa sádica y malévola de Toph, rezaron.

* * *

><p>—Oh espíritus… Toph te prometo que te dejaré en paz durante meses…<p>

—¡Cállate y continúa, campesina!

Sokka se lamentaba por Katara, ya que la pobre tuvo que vestirse con trapos desgastados y limpiar cada parte de Toph después que ésta se ensuciara en lodo súper espeso. ¿Lo peor? Katara no podía usar su agua-control, lo cual, era triste. Pero Sokka disfrutaba. Al calvito lo tenía lustrando su espada y lavando, secando, y arreglando toda su ropa. ¿Lo peor? La ropa de Sokka no se lavaba desde hace_ siete meses_.

Pobre Aang.

—Oye, Aang…

—¿Sí, _Sokka_?—pronunció Aang con amargura, tallando con fuerza las manchas asquerosas en la ropa de Sokka.

—¿Qué hago para interesarle a la chica que me gusta?

Esa pregunta, paró en seco a Aang.

¿A Sokka le gustaba alguien?

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo tengo que contar a Katara!_

—No se lo contarás a mi hermana o te arranco las flechas—amenazó con un dedo a Aang, y él tragó saliva—. Ajá, dime qué hago.

—Bueno, puedes intentar acercarte a ella… llamarle la atención, hablarle bonito…

—Aang, enserio, ella no es como Katara. Es muy terca y tosca y…—la sonrisa de Aang se extendió por toda su cara y Sokka se sonrojó—. ¡No es Toph, idiota!

—¡Sí es! ¡Sí es!—aplaudió Aang con emoción.

Sokka se sonrojó más.

—No se lo digas a nadie…

—¡Sokka! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ella está loca por ti! ¡No necesitas enamorarla!—Aang suspiró—Gracias a todos los avatares, te diste cuenta… soy tan feliz—dijo, con una mano en la altura de su corazón.

Sokka rodó los ojos.

—Oye, calvito…

—¿Dime?

—Ella se veía sexy con ese _top_

Aang sonrió y secó la ropa de Sokka. _Al fin._

* * *

><p>¡Listo, señoras y señores! ¡Esperemos el siguiente!<p>

Gracias por esperar, esque mis 15 años me dejaron tan atareada, y aparte estoy terminando las clases… ¡uffff! súper ocupada. ¡Muchas gracias por aguantarme! Estaré rápido en vacaciones, ¡me dará tiempo para actualizar mucho!

Kisses, nie:*


	4. Capítulo 4

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

¡Oiiiiiii!

¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo!

Sinceramente, no lo había escrito porque estaba esperando más reviews, pero ya que los pedidos se resumieron a sólo 4… (es curioso, porque este es el cap 4) y luego de mi aviso llegaron dos más, pensé "¿por qué no hacemos todos juntos un poco de publicidad?" es lo menos que pueden hacer, me estoy matando escribiendo xD nahhhhhhh, mentiraaaaaaaa, amo escribir esto, pero sí me haría happy la publicidad(? Y de nuevo discúlpenme si la mayoría de sus pedidos no los cumplo, es que no me alcanzo a imaginar qué quieren exactamente y cuando me piden cosas como "que Aang le pida el matrimonio a Katara" o parejas crack (ej Aang y Mai), no consigo cómo hacerlas, y el primer ejemplo… este… en este fic ellos ya están comprometidos, pero haré un esfuerzo por repetir la propuesta xD

Ah, e ignoren mi locura, estoy viendo Bleach y la locura de Ichigo se me pega (?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

* * *

><p>—Odio limpiar tu ropa, Sokka, pero <em>al fin<em> terminé—dijo un aliviado Aang, entregándole a Sokka (su ex amo) TODA su ropa, calcetines, pantalones, interiores, y hasta zapatos; limpios.

Sokka sonrió.

—Gracias, esclavo…

—EX ESCLAVO, SOKKA, SE ACABÓ.

—Bueno, ex esclavo… vamos a buscar a Toph, a ver qué tanto está sufriendo Katarita…

_Minutos después…_

—Toph, esto es un… desastre. ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?—dijo Sokka, viendo como todo el baño era una aterradora y asquerosa mezcla entre lodo súper-espeso y algo viscoso que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

La maestra tierra era una belleza. Limpia, pulcra, con el cabello perfecto, las mejillas rosadas, las manos desinfectadas, ¡y hasta su carita brillaba!

Katara, en cambio, estaba hecha una maraña. Sucia, asquerosa, con el cabello hecho un nido de gato-avestruz (y eso ya era decir mucho), la cara llena de lodo, las manos estaban llenas de la cosa viscosa de no-sé-qué combinado con algo tóxico*, su ropa una peste y Sokka juraba que después de bañarla y desinfectarla, ella sufriría un trauma post-baño-Toph-asco-no-vuelvo-a-lavar-ni-bañar-a-nadie-nunca-en-la-vida.

—¿Cómo está Zuko?—preguntó Katara levantándose del suelo, y ellos, excepto Toph, retrocedieron por la peste.

—Espíritus… mi hermosa Katara…—murmuró Aang.

—Sufrirá un trauma psicológico y emocional que superará todo trauma psicológico y emocional en la VIDA—exageró Sokka conmocionado.

—Te odio Toph—volvió a murmurar Aang.

—Gracias—rió ella.

—Dije, ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ ZUKO?!—volvió a preguntar Katara, esta vez con un aura asesina rodeándola, que superaría toda aura asesina en la VIDA.

Sokka y Toph juraron escuchar gritos fangirls de _zutarianas_*, pero lo ignoraron.

—Está mejor, le dimos unas hierbas y tés, y gracias a tu control sanador de agua, mejorará para los siguientes pedidos, cielo—rió Aang viendo la cara de terror de Sokka.

—Iré a bañarme, empiecen sin mí—dijo la maestra-sucia-sin-agua pasando de largo, dejando una hilera de olor pestífero delante de ellos. Toph lo aspiró riendo (con lágrimas en los ojos por el ardor), y Sokka y Aang casi lloran.

—Pero, cielo…—dijo Aang con voz nasal.

—¡EMPIECEN SIN MÍ, DIJE!

**-o-**

—Este bonito pedido es de _Montse Mellark_ y dice: _Uno, más Tokka_… A LA MIERDA.

—Sokka cállate, de seguro se refieren a lo _amistoso_—jajajajaja qué ingenua nuestra Toph xD hasta la autora se rió por la ingenuidad de ella (?

—Sí, Toph… debe ser eso—Sokka continuó—._ Maang (Mai y Aang). Tienen que hacer lo típico que hacen los novios, que incluya besos y decir cursilerías._ Oh, esto se pone interesante, ¿Mai y Aang? Mai se suicidará si sabe esto—se reía él, botando lagrimitas.

Toph y Sokka chocaron las manos, riéndose, sin saber que Aang estaba encogido en una esquinita del salón de té imperial de Zuko, en posición fetal, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

_Por qué estos locos ponen esas parejas… es tan… crack. Sí, eso. Antes me gustaba por el Kataang, pero ahora… snifffff, me asustan…, _pensaba el pobre Aang.

—Levántate de ahí Pies Ligeros, tienes una _boquita amargada_ que besar—dijo Toph, y Sokka lanzó una carcajada que se convirtieron en miles.

—¡ESO SERÍA SERLE INFIEL A KATARA!

—Oh, tienes razón. Sokka, ¿se pueden hacer las otras cosillas y eso no sería ser infiel, verdad?—agregó ella, con cara pícara.

—Pero claro, Toph.

—¡OJALÁ LOS MANDEN A BESARSE, ENGENDROS DEL MAL!

—Ya lo han hecho, Avatarcito—le restó importancia Toph.

Aang se levantó con pesadumbre, y sin ganas, se sentó en el sofá con ellos.

—Mientras más rápido termine con eso, más rápido soy feliz. ¡Katara NO debe enterarse!—les gritó/susurró Aang.

—No te preocupes, Toph nos salvó. De tanta mugre que tiene Katara, se tardará bastante—dijo Sokka.

—¿Sabes que tu hermana es maestra agua, verdad?—inquirió Aang.

—Sea o no lo sea, es difícil quitar esa mugre si la provocó Toph, créeme.

—¡Como sea!—anunció Toph—. Sokka, dinos los otros pedidos. Así nos dividiremos en dos y los resolveremos más rápido—propuso ella.

—¡Bien!—Sokka tomó el pergamino y leyó—: _Sokka vegetariano por un día, sin nada de carne. Ty Lee siendo ruda y Suki gótica (incluye vestirse y maquillarse de negro)_… esperen… ¡¿YO?! ¡¿VEGETARIANO POR UN DÍA?! ¡MATÉNME PRIMERO!

—Prepárate Sokka, porque este, será el mejor día de mi vida—sonrió Toph.

**-o-**

Aang y Mai se encontraban sentados juntos, frente a frente, bebiendo unos jugos con un sorbete en forma de corazón que tenía dos piquitos para que los dos bebieran del mismo.

Se sentían terriblemente incómodos.

Asqueados.

Atormentados.

Avergonzados.

Obligados (oh, al fin sin la A (?).

Y _torturados_.

Es que, Aang, el chico más jodidamente feliz, inocente y animado del PLANETA estaba teniendo una cita _romántica ficticia y nada real_ con Mai, la chica más jodidamente amargada, seria y casi gótica del PLANETA.

Es decir, era como… una explosión que en vez de ser pequeña e inofensiva, era… destructiva.

Muy destructiva.

Aang amaba a Katara.

Mai amaba al tarado de Zuko, aunque ahora estén teniendo problemas porque a ella le _choca_ que Suki esté siempre al tanto de su novio protegiéndolo en la Nación del Fuego… Pero todavía lo amaba. ¡Era su prometido!

Y Aang… amaba a Katara tanto, pero _tanto_, que quería huir de esa cita y amenazar con _delicadeza_ a la fan que mandó el pedido.

No se quería ni imaginar cómo actuaría Katara si se enteraba…

Sintió un escalofrío en su columna.

Mai lo miró con asco.

Odiaba ser la víctima de esos fans. ¿Una cita romántica con el Avatar? Toda chica lo soñaría pero ella no. Además, él estaba comprometido. Y ella también.

—Eh… Mai… ¿puedo abrazarte…?

—No.

—¿Puedo...?

—No.

—¿Al menos…?

—No.

—¿Un poco…?

—No.

—¿Por el pedido?

Mai lo pensó.

—No.

**-o-**

—¡MI CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—se retorcía Sokka en el suelo, viendo como Katara (la recién llegada del baño) disfrutando del pedido, reemplazaba la carne de la cocina real del palacio con muchísimas verduras.

Sokka se quería morir.

Pero Suki no estaba mejor.

Ty Lee, ahora apodada _Ty la ruda_ (por el pedido), maquillaba con un _ceño fruncido_ a Suki de negro. Ésta vestía unos pantalones negros, blusa negra, cadenitas, un collar de acero con una figura que Sokka llamaba gótica, botas militares negras, el cabello recogido dejándole un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, y para finalizar; maquillaje negro.

Ty Lee estaba vestida como… Toph. Es decir, pantalones oscuros hasta la rodilla, una franelilla sin mangas de color café, botas militares del mismo color y el cabello en una cebollita.

Suki suspiró. La tortura había empezado.

**-o-**

—Odio todo.

—¡QUIÉN QUIERE PELEAR CONMIGO?! ¡¿EH, EH?!

—La vida es un asco.

—¡VAMOS, ATRÉVANSE!

—La gente es hipócrita, repugnante y estúpida.

—¡TOPH BEI FONG, PELEA CONMIGO!

Ahí todos se alarmaron, pues, eso _no_ estaba en el guion.

—Eh…—susurró Suki llamando a Ty Lee, pero Sokka le advirtió con la mirada que no debía salirse de su papel—. Ty Lee, mátala y deja correr sangre, sangre, mucha sangre…—dijo con voz decaída. Sokka se palmeó la frente.

—Ohhhhhh, ¡pero claro, marimacha!—aceptó la maestra tierra.

—¡Toph! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo porque ella te sacará toda la sangre!—Sokka casi lloraba, Toph golpeaba muy fuerte y tenía resistencia, pero cuando la circense se metía en un papel rudo, era _rudo_—. ¡Te puede bloquear el chi o algo peor!

—¡Cállate aguafiestas!

**-o-**

Con las chicas ubicadas en el jardín del palacio, Ty Lee se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero trataba de no herir de gravedad a su amiguita ciega. Toph la esquivaba como podía, la circense era muy rápida y aunque ella podía sentir sus movimientos mediante las vibraciones, le era difícil concentrarse. Tenía que esquivar y al mismo tiempo esperar. Con suerte Toph le acertaba unos puñetazos que la derribaban, pero Ty Lee se recomponía muy rápido.

Después de varios golpes más, Toph estaba cansada, y su amiga la miraba entretenida. Toph se limpió el labio sangrante y Sokka la miró.

Oh.

Su.

Labio.

Estaba.

San-gran-do.

_Sangrando_.

Su precioso labio rosadito.

Esos labios que quería besar con o sin pedidos pero que no se lo diría a nadie nunca en la vida, y menos a ella.

Sokka tuvo unas inmensas ganas de detener el débil sangrado del labio de Toph con _sus_ labios, pero se contuvo._ Y vaya que le costó_.

Toph usó su último recurso. Era trampa, pero ¡ey! Ella era Toph Bei Fong. Ella hace lo que quiera.

Con un ágil movimiento, y prediciendo que Ty Lee iba a darle un golpe más, pisó con fuerza y levantó un pilar de tierra debajo de la chica, tirándola varios metros en el aire. Ty Lee no se lo esperaba, se distrajo y no iba a caer de pie, así que dio una voltereta y cayó ágilmente, cual gato.

Toph rió: —Lamento hacer trampa, _gata_, pero me estaba cansando de lo mismo.

Ty Lee la apoyó: —¡Sí! ¿Supongo que el reto acabó, eh?

Todos, que tenían la cara de angustia cual telenovela mexicana con una mano en su pecho, suspiraron y dieron por terminado el pedido.

Suki corrió a lavarse la cara el potente maquillaje negro.

**-o-**

Zuko, quién se había recuperado de sus golpes, miraba divertido a su amigo el Avatar.

A la distancia, en el jardín, Aang estaba bailando y jugando con una patineta de aire, _sólo_ en taparrabos y cantando.

—_Quiero ser libre, quiero ser libre, quiero ser libre, quiero ser libre de tus mentiras. Tú estás auto satisfecha, yo no te necesito, yo tengo que ser libre. Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero ser libre…_

—Me encanta este pedido, Sokka—reía Zuko con felicidad.

—A mí igual—sonrió el moreno—. Ya cumplimos uno, de _Nobodyknows05_, y que Aang estuviera sólo en taparrabos con una patineta de aire y cantando fue épico.

—¡Sí!—rió el Señor del Fuego—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con el reto de un día _vegetariano_?

Sokka se contuvo de llorar.

—Estoy… bien. Al menos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Cinco horas. Los retos los empezamos a las 8am.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—dudó el pelinegro—. Te noto un poco pálido.

—Tuve que desayunar ensalada de frutas, acabo de almorzar verduras y puré y créeme que este reto es muchísimo más doloroso que ser novio de Toph por una hora—enserio, _enserio_, Sokka se contuvo de llorar, y habló con la voz quebrada. La carne estaba en su puesto nº 2 de amores, y aunque una linda pelinegra de piel blanca ocupara el 1er lugar; él aún así se quería morir.

Si la chica lo rechazaba, gracias a los espíritus él tenía la carne.

Pero ahora no, y él _de verdad_ sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría si no consumía carne.

—¡**** sea! ¡Por qué esta **** cosa no sirve! ¡¿Es que tengo que hacerla ****?!

—¿Cuál era el segundo reto?—le preguntó el ojidorado viendo cómo Katara maldecía en formas que los asteriscos _sólo por esta vez_ tuvieron que ocultar.

—Que Katara dijera groserías todo el día.

—¿Y Toph cómo tomó eso?

—¡ESO KATARA! ¡DESTRUYE ESA **** COSA! ¡Y DI MUCHAS ****!

—Pues… lo está tomando bastante bien.

—¿Les falta mucho? Aquí dice que tenemos un reto más—dijo Zuko.

—¡OIGAN, CHICOS, VENGAN A CUMPLIR EL ÚLTIMO RETO DE ESTE PEDIDO!—Zuko tuvo que taparse los oídos por el grito de Sokka.

**-o-**

—Bueno, aquí dice que tenemos que contar nuestra experiencia más vergonzosa, y ya que en otro pedido dice lo mismo, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro—sonrió Sokka.

Katara, Aang, Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee, Suki, Mai y él estaban reunidos en la sala de té de Zuko, cada uno (excepto Toph) pensaba en qué cosa vergonzosa diría.

—¿Quién empieza?

—¡El Avatar!—todos (exceeeepto Toph) señalaron al calvito.

Aang suspiró: —Bueno, mi experiencia más vergonzosa fue cuando pensé… jejeje… pensé que yo estaba besando Katara una vez, ¿recuerdas cariño? Cuando yo no quería dormir en los últimos días para la invasión y tuve alucinaciones… yo tuve una en la que iba a besarte…

Katara rió: —¡Sí! ¡Y tú estabas con una pose muy rara!—reía—. Bueno, la mía fue cuando peleaba con Toph y otra vez nos manchábamos de lodo, pero me llené de lodo en mi sujetador—ella se sonrojó y Toph rió a carcajadas.

—¡Yo recuerdo una! Me pasó con Toph…—dijo Suki y Toph sintió un escalofrío—. Yo te había salvado de ahogarte en el Paso de la Serpiente y tú pensabas que yo era Sokka y…

—¡Jajaja! ¡Sí Suki, qué gracioso! ¡Pero ya olvídalo o te romperé los huesos!—reía falsamente la chica ciega, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su cara. Sokka sonrió. Hubiera dado lo que sea por haber sentido el beso de su amiga en la mejilla*.

—Y yo recordé una, en donde iba a reunirme con Suki en la noche, el día que Katara quiso venganza por mamá. En vez de llegar Suki a mi tienda llegó Zuko—rió Sokka, haciendo que Zuko y Suki se avergonzaran y Toph emitiera un gruñido. Ella había sentido las vibraciones de los dos queriéndose reunir para hacer esas… _cosas_, y argh, se puso celosa, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—¡Yo recordé una!—luego rió Zuko—. Me arrepentí de eso, pero fue vergonzoso. Cuando Toph quiso ir conmigo a su "viaje cambia vidas" cuando Aang desapareció a un día del cometa. Bueno, yo malinterpreté las cosas—se sonrojó—. Pensé que quería salir conmigo, en una cita, pero no—él se rascó la nuca apenado. Toph se rió a carcajadas y Sokka bufó. Él quería ir con Toph ese día que Aang se perdió.

—¡Oh, oh, oh!—los llamó Ty Lee—. Yo recordé una, estábamos Azula, Mai, Zuko y yo en una fiesta y me apené mucho cuando ayudé a Azula a reír y coquetear, pero espantó a todos y yo disimulé mi pena—sonrió ella, y todos se lanzaron a reír, pues, ¿quién se imagina a Azula coqueteando? Zuko no pudo evitar reír y Mai ocultó una sonrisa.

Mai suspiró cuando Zuko la miró, le tocaba: —¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos por primera vez a la Isla Ember?—se dirigió a Zuko y Ty Lee—. Cuando esas viejas asquerosas se quedaron en traje de baño… me quería morir.

Ellos rieron y concordaron con ella.

Luego, miraron a Toph.

—No me miren así, no diré nada. Técnicamente, mi momento vergonzoso fue el que chica abanico dijo.

No insistieron más en el tema.

**-o-**

—¿Cómo están mis fans? ¡Espero que estén muy bien! ¡Porque los adoro y VIVA EL KATAANG!—saludó Katara a la nada, emocionada. Aang vitoreó.

—¡SÍ! ¡VIVA EL KATAANG!

—¡KA-TA-ANG!

—¡KA-TA-ANG!

—¡CÁ-LLEN-SE! ¡CÁ-LLEN-SE!

Katara y Aang miraron a Toph y Sokka con una ceja alzada.

—El siguiente pedido es que ustedes repitan la propuesta de matrimonio, imbéciles—dijo Toph.

—Es de… _Jezreel_, y también pide… oh, Katara ven—Sokka la llamó y le susurró muy bajito al oído—: que bromees sobre tu embarazo y que Aang se la crea—ella se sonrojó y asintió—. Y en un pedido de _sisabrisa_ tienes que rechazar a Aang por la propuesta…—ella suspiró y también asintió. _Matarán tres pájaros de un tiro_.

—Katara.

La recién llamada miró a Aang, quién estaba de rodillas ante ella, con una cajita, _sin camisa_, una rosa azul de quién-sabe-dónde-sacó y cuando Aang abrió la cajita, estaba su collar de matrimonio.

Katara se tocó el cuello y lo notó sin el collar. _¡¿Cómo me lo quitó tan rápido…?! Oh, maestro aire, claro._

—Mi amor, cuando me encontraste en el iceberg, y vi tus hermosos ojos zafiro, creí haber visto un ángel…—ella se sonrojó y supo que él estaba diciendo _las mismas _palabras que usó la noche _pasional _(por eso no tiene camisa) en la cual se lo propuso—. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti, y que duraría tanto. Creí que era un amor pasajero, y que terminaría en poco tiempo—Toph chasqueó la lengua. _Eso también lo pensaba ella_—. Pero me equivoqué. Sentía mariposas-abejas en mi estómago, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, velaba por tu seguridad y siempre estaba contigo. Me puse muy celoso cuando estabas con Jet y cuando pensé que sólo me querías como hermano yo… me sentí horrible—la miró—. Pero, Katara, me hiciste creer que todo tendría solución cuando yo pensaba que no, me hacías sonreír a todo momento y tu belleza me congelaba, yo sólo quería que fueses feliz, estuvieras conmigo o no.

Él pausó, y Katara sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Sokka sonrió y Toph chasqueó la lengua. _Pies Ligeros está diciendo casi todo lo que siento por el imbécil._

Zuko se limpió una lagrimita del ojo sano, Ty Lee se sorbió los mocos, Mai ni se inmutó y Iroh (el recién aparecido para dejar más té y que ya se iba) comenzó a llorar.

—Katara, _sé mi chica, sé mi todo*,_ te prometo hacerte más feliz que nunca y jamás te abandonaré, aunque mi vida y la tuya peligren, y siempre, siempre…—se tocó el pecho a la altura de su corazón—…te amaré. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos gritaron y chiflaron, pues, no habían escuchado la propuesta antes.

Katara lloró cuando Aang le puso el collar sonriendo. Era increíble que se supiera de memoria toda la propuesta.

Katara tragó saliva y le susurró algo a Aang, mientras él estaba cerca de ella poniéndole el collar. Él sonrió.

—Lo siento Aang… pero…—todos en la sala (excepto Toph y Sokka y Mai) contuvieron la respiración—. No puedo.

En ese momento, si Sokka y Toph no hubieran dicho lo del reto, todos hubieran llorado mucho, aunque era estúpido, pues; Katara y Aang ya se habían comprometido.

Aang rió: —Eres muy buena actriz.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Y yo más… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sokka y Toph cayeron al piso, riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana y sosteniéndose el abdomen por el dolor de la risa.

**-o-**

—Cumplimos tres retos diferentes en un solo momento, fue tanta adrenalina…

—No para Aang, está llorando.

Sokka y Zuko miraron a Aang, quien estaba en una esquinita llorando con Katara consolándolo. Ella se disculpaba y decía que era por el reto, y que si se lo decía, no sería sorpresa. Y él seguía llorando aunque ya la perdonaba.

—Mejor pasemos a los retos de la tipeja esa que faltan—dijo Toph sentándose con ellos.

—_Sisabrisa_, Toph.

—Ajá.

Zuko aceptó leer los retos que faltaban.

—Mhmm… que yo diga _que si el algún momento me enamoré de Katara, y beso Zutara_… espíritus, no puedo.

—Estás comprometido con Mai, hermano—dijo Sokka, y Mai, desde el otro sillón, no lo fulminó con la mirada. Raro, ¿no?

—Y Katara también con Aang.

—Oh. Entonces bésala en la mejilla y dile el otro pedido. ¡Terminaremos en un santiamén!

Zuko suspiró derrotado: —Bien.

Él se levantó y fue hacia Katara. Ella, levantándose de la esquinita de Aang, al verlo sonrió.

—Hola Zuko, ¿qué pasa?

—Katara… otro reto dice… que yo diga si en algún momento me enamoré de ti—Aang abrió los ojos de golpe y pegó un brinco, situándose detrás de Katara preparado para atacar.

Sokka lo vio a la distancia y le murmuró a Toph: —Hay un reto de _daniela6599_ que dice que Aang se ponga celoso y haga escándalo por cualquier cosa y no solo por Katara—la chica ciega rió.

—Pues no necesitaremos decirle nada, luego hacemos que haga escándalo por otra bobería, dejemos que hierva de celos.

—De acuerdo.

Zuko tragó saliva y jugó con sus deditos tímido: —Cuando estábamos tú y yo atrapados en la cárcel de cristal, y me ayudaste a superar lo de mi madre… me gustaste.

Silencio súper tenso.

—Eras muy dulce conmigo y si yo no los hubiera traicionado… yo hubiera dejado que me curaras y… me gustaste, pero me dejaste de gustar cuando te ayudé a vengarte por lo de tu mamá… porque eso había sido pasajero pero sí… me gustaste—afirmó Zuko sonrojado.

Toph y Sokka ahora sí aceptan que escucharon gritos fangirls de zutarianas, pero no lo quieren decir para no alarmar a los demás.

Katara sonrió dulcemente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Zuko la besó en la mejilla, y ella, por el asombro, no la cerró.

Silencio súper mega tenso. Mai gruñó.

Toph captó cómo, en cámara lenta, y mediante vibraciones; Aang soltaba un grito _Espartaco y _se impulsaba con sus pies para saltar hacia el cuello de Zuko y él se protegía con los brazos cruzados en frente de su cara.

Sokka corrió a separarlos con ayuda de Katara (la recién salida del shock).

Aang solo gritaba como desquiciado zarandeando a Zuko por el cuello, pero sin poner presión. Zuko ya tenía espirales en su ojito sano.

—Oye Aang…—lo llamó Toph—. Qué bien que estés celoso pero… ¿nos haces el favor de ponerte celoso por otras cosas?

—¿Para qué?—preguntó Katara dándole aire con un abanico a Zuko.

—Por el reto…—dijo Sokka con dificultad, sosteniendo a un maniático Aang por las axilas—. Quieren a Aang celoso por otras cosas… ¡Argh ya cálmate calvito! ¡Pareces demente sólo la besó en la mejilla hasta yo hago eso!

—¡LE GUSTABA ELLA!

—¡ESO FUE ANTES!

—¡CÁLMENSE LOS DOS!

—Aire…agua…tierra…fuego…—deliraba Zuko.

—Yo creo que mejor descartamos los celos de Aang y pasamos a otra cosa…—sugirió Toph, leyendo las alocadas vibraciones de Aang, y con la tentación de encerrarlo en una jaula de metal.

Sokka y Katara aceptaron su idea.

**-o-**

—Nos faltan dos pedidos y terminamos. Vamos a pasar con el reto de _Tokkafangirl…_ que horror de nombre—Sokka se estremeció—. Este reto es difícil para Toph y mejor hagámoslo rápido.

—¿Y cuál dices que es?—preguntó la maestra tierra.

—Que toques piano de la nada y cantes _Libre soy_—hubo un silencio incómodo—. Eh, Toph, ¿tocas el piano?

—Vengo de la maldita aristocracia Bei Fong—suspiró ella—, hago lo que sea. Lo gracioso de esto es que me enseñaron muchísimas cosas aún siendo ciega y no me dejaron salir de mi casa—hubo otro silencio incómodo—. Vamos, ríanse conmigo. Que cuando les rompa el trasero a mis padres me reiré más.

A Sokka se le escapó una risita y Katara lo regañó con un golpe.

—Como sea, tráiganme un piano y…

—No tenemos uno.

—¿Quieren que haga el reto o no?

—Zuko ¿tienes un piano?—le preguntaron todos a Zuko.

El ojidorado, quien ya se había despertado de su delirio, asintió.

—Era de mi madre, aún lo conservo, ven—Zuko la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera…!

Sokka gruñó adivinando lo que quería hacer Zuko. _Ese tarado…_

**-o-**

Toph y Zuko llegaron a una sala, hermosamente decorada, que tenía un retrato a cuerpo completo en la pared de Ursa, y un piano descansaba a un lado del retrato.

Era de color negro, combinando con el rojo vinotinto de las paredes.

Zuko abrió las ventanas para darle iluminación, suspirando. _Toph me matará y Mai también_.

Él había leído, sin que Sokka se diera cuenta, uno de los retos del pedido de _daniela6599_, que decía que él y Toph fueran novios por un día, y él sentía que se hundía en un foso de arena movediza.

Observó, claramente, en los retos pasados, como Sokka disimulaba odiar tener una relación con Toph por una hora, pero se notaba, que Sokka le costaba disimular. Zuko sabía lo que el moreno sentía por Toph y él sabía que ella se lo regresaba; pero los dos eran _bien idiotas_, y no se daban cuenta.

Por eso Zuko fue buen amigo en aceptar los retos porque así, ellos se declararían y _ah, que bella historia de amor_, pensó.

Pero se convirtió el un mal, mal amigo cuando tuvo que aceptar ese reto de… eh, ¿Toko? Y de nuevo, sintió como la incrédula mirada de Toph se clavaba en él para que sintiera que se hundía en un mar de arena movediza y agua. Él suspiró y vio que la mirada de ella no se "clavaba" en él, sino en la nada, tocando y delineando el piano negro, con fascinación.

Zuko tomó valor y se decidió a terminar el reto del T-Tok-ko, sí, y así llamar a Sokka.

_Oh, ellos dos juntitos… qué imaginación tan asombrosa tienen las fans._

—Toph, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo—le pidió Zuko, con amabilidad. _Mai me romperá las bolas, lo sé. No podremos tener Zukitos…_

—Tienes un piano hermoso…—murmuró Toph, tocando las teclas suavemente, y tocando una melodía.

Zuko se impresionó. Toph era ciega, y el piano no tenía mucho metal o materiales que ella viera, pero tocaba las teclas con delicadeza, como una amante del piano, pero no una profesional.

Toph dejó de tocar y se apoyó en la repisa del piano, girándose hacia el maestro fuego, aunque no lo mirara: —¿Qué pasa?

Zuko salió de su ensoñación: —Eh, yo… tocas muy bien…

—No era eso, ¿verdad?

—Eh, no.

—Déjame adivinar…—Toph se presionó las sienes con los dedos—. ¿Un reto que consiste en _tú y yo_?—preguntó, enfatizando el "tú y yo" con desprecio.

Zuko emitió un sonido de afirmación.

Silencio incómodo.

—Zuko.

—¿Eh? Dime.

—¿Y qué diablos haremos que sea _toko_?

Silencio más incómodo que… algo incómodo.

Zuko se armó, de nuevo, de valor y tomó a Toph de los hombros, para besarla en la mejilla.

Toph se sonrojó.

Entonces, un salvaje Sokka irrumpe en la habitación dando una patada contra la puerta y encuentra a Toph sonrojada con un Zuko que recién se iba.

—Toda tuya—le dijo Zuko pasando a su lado, y Sokka gruñó, pero luego se sonrojó.

**-o-**

La melodía de _Libre soy_ sonaba con delicadeza, retumbando las paredes, con ayuda del eco. Sokka estaba embobado viendo como Toph movía sus deditos blancos sobre las teclas, con lentitud y precisión.

— _La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir. En la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mi, el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior, una tempestad que de mi salió._

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver._

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser. _

_No has de abrir tu corazón _

_Pues ya se abrió._

Toph tecleó rápidamente.

— _Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más. Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás. ¿Qué más da? No me importa ya, gran tormenta habrá… El frío es parte también de mí…_

Sokka se sonrojó violentamente, en cuanto Toph pronunció la última estrofa, moviendo sus labios. Se los quedó viendo un laaargo rato.

—¿Qué estás viéndome?

Sokka se puso aún más rojo.

—Ehhhh… yo… uhhhh… estuviste… tan… wow…

Toph se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Regresemos con los demás, presiento que el último pedido no será nada bueno.

—Uhhhh, sí…

**-o-**

—¡Todos vamos a… hacer este musicaaaaaaaal~!—cantó Katara saltando como bailarina.

—¡Con el último pedidooooo… de _daniela6599_~!—cantó Aang, separando las palabras para que rimara.

—¡Odio cantaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr~!—síp, esa fue Toph.

—¡Que dice que hagamos un musical pero no especificó qué tipo de musical así que estamos cantando puras estupidecesssssssssssssss~!—cantó rápido Zuko, ganándose una mirada de bicho raro de parte de todos.

—¡Y ya vamos a terminaaaaarrrr~!

—¡Odio cantaaaaaarrrrr~!

—¡Qué día tan ago-ta-dorrrrr!~!

—Lalalalalalalaaaaaa~—síp, esa fue Ty Lee, repartiendo pétalos de rosas de una canasta por todas partes como si estuviera en un prado.

—¡No voy a can-taaaaarrrr~!—anunció Mai, _cantando_.

—¡Terminemos yaaaaaaaaa~!

—Oh sí, oh, sí, oh síiiiiii… sí… sí… sí… sí… ¡Síiiiii!—Sokka cantó en el suelo, alargando la sílaba con una voz muy aguda que resonó en las paredes rompiendo todos los vidrios de la sala.

Silencio.

Todos miraron a Sokka en suelo, en pose dramática, como si hubiera terminado un concierto.

Ty Lee seguía esparciendo pétalos de rosas como loca por todos lados, creando una especie de piscina de rosas.

Katara suspiró: —Voy a dormir un rato, nos vemos después.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Nos vemos!

—Ojalá los próximos retos no sean tan agotadores, necesito mi siesta embellecedora—ese fue Sokka, curiosamente. Toph se rió.

—Me voy con Katara—anunció Aang corriendo detrás de la maestra agua.

—¡Cuidado con mi hermana, calvo!

—Divertido, muy divertido, me voy—se despidió Toph.

Sokka la miró irse con una sonrisa y exclamó un: —_¡Yeah!_

* * *

><p><em>One, two, three, one, two, three, drink(8)<em>

*referencia a las croquetitas loquillas de la mamá de Mako, en Kill la Kill *-*

* esto lo hice para ustedes zutarianitas, perdónenme, no puedo escribir besos xD

*referencia al cap de Avatar y mi fic **The kiss**, en donde pasó lo que soñábamos cuando vimos ese capítulo de la serie xD

*referencia a una parte de la propuesta de matrimonio de Patch hacia Nora, de la saga Hush, Hush, libro Finale *llora como vieja*

Qué cansancio fue escribir esto. Lo escribí en 4 días. Y créanme, fue un reto enorme para mí. Y me reí demasiado xD

Si se dan cuenta, edité el capítulo 1 para que vieran las reglas. No las puse ordenadas antes xD

¡Mata-ne! Nieeeeeeeeee~


End file.
